


Prompt Drabbles

by Phayte



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1k prompts, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some Explict, Some angst, some fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: So I made it to 1K followers on Tumblr - as a THANK YOU! I am doing drabbles for Fluffy, Angst and Smut! I will slowly add to these and I will add as they are done! I put them here as people request them in one pretty little place! Each chapter is a different pairing and prompt! These go in no order! ENJOY!I will post the prompt and pairing on EACH chapter so you know what you are getting too!(instead of making a million more post when I drabble, I will just add to this as I go along)





	1. Phichit / Celestino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rodiniaorzetalthepenquin asked:
> 
> “That’s quite the bombshell you dropped on me at 3 am.” for Phiciaociao please?

 

There was banging at his door- it was not overly loud and he almost slept through it. He might have slept through it if he was back in his bedroom, but he had fallen asleep as he drank his tea- watching TV. Turning the TV off, Celestino adjusted his tshirt he had changed into and went to grab his robe.

Opening the door, he saw Phichit outside, drunk and leaning heavily on the door. Being half awake, Celestino was surprised he had caught the drunken boy when he fell forward.

“Peach? What the hell?” Celestino said.

“I told…  I told you I would… stop by,” Phichit said as he rested his head on Celestino’s chest.

“Peach, you are drunk.”

“I know!” Phichit said with a giggle.

“Why didn’t you go home?”

“I told you I would come by,” Phichit slurred out to him.

They had been quietly dating for a couple months now. Phichit was going out to get drinks with Yuuri and Victor before they left and headed back to Russia and Phichit had told Celestino he would come by afterwards. Being as it was middle of the night, Celestino had fallen asleep while he waited.

“How did you get here?” Celestino asked him.

“Some… friend of theirs…” Phichit was mumbling.

“Ok let’s go get you to bed,” Celestino said as he had to hold Phichit up.

“I LOVE YOU CIAO CIAO!” Phichit screamed out.

Celestino laughed and hugged Phichit to his chest. They had not said those words yet to one another, but he was sure that was what he felt. He just wished Phichit had spoken them while he was sober.

“Well…. are you going to say anything?”

“That’s quite the bombshell you dropped on me at 3 am,” Celestino answered.

Phichit giggled, “I can tell you in the morning too.”

Celestino kissed his forehead, “I am counting on it.”

The next morning, Celestino woke to a black mess of hair on his chest and tickling his nose. Phichit was snoring loudly and his arm had fallen asleep. Trying to adjust, the loud snoring stopped and he heard Phichit groan.

“Want me to get you some water?” Celestino asked him.

“Please,” Phichit groaned out and moved to put his head under the pillow and bury himself under the blankets.

Celestino got up and got Phichit water and some pills. When Phichit sat up to take them, he groaned again and drank the entire glass. Those big brown eyes met his and Phichit managed a smile through his pain.

“I love you, Ciao Ciao,” he said.

Celestino smiled and wrapped his arms around Phichit- settling back into bed, “I love you too, Peach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Victor / Yuuri K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Viktuuri fluff where Viktor's is deathly afraid of crickets and has made them his mortal enemy and has an encounter with one

Yuuri came through the door as a knife flew right past him and bounced off the wall.

“What the hell!?” Yuuri yelled out.

Another knife came flying and Yuuri sidestepped it.

“VITYA!” Yuuri yelled out.

As he turned a looked, Victor was on top of their kitchen table, all their cutting knives were littered on the table and Yuuri saw many on the ground at his feet.

“What, in all that is holy, is going on?” Yuuri said.

“Yuuuuuuri! I am so glad you are here!” Victor called- but never left the table top, “Squish it!”

Yuuri groaned and all a sudden knew exactly what was going on. A chirp rang through their apartment and Victor squealed.

“They are out to get me!” Victor yelled.

Yuuri groaned. Of all the things Victor could be extra about, he had a problem with crickets. Victor said they were trying to kill him. Yuuri had spent months trying to convince Victor this was not true, even as they walked to the rink, if there was one on the sidewalk, Victor would launch himself at Yuuri and scream.

“Vitya, no they are not. Now just wait a minute… and STOP throwing knives!” Yuuri said as he set his bag down and went over where their shoes were at the door. He saw the small cricket trapped in the corner and leaned down to scoop it up in his hands.

“Don’t be a hero, Yuuri!” Victor yelled and covered his face with his hands.

“Vitya…” Yuuri groaned as he opened the door and went to set the insect outside.

“KILL IT!” Victor yelled.

“I’ll kill it outside!” Yuuri yelled as he started down the staircase to the front doors of their building.

Yuuri put the little cricket in the flower box outside and worked his way back inside. Victor was still cowering on the table.

“Vitya, it is safe now,” Yuuri said as he worked his jacket off.

Victor peeked from behind his fingers and held still, listening for any chirps. When he deemed it was safe, he climbed down off the table and wrapped his arms around Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

“You saved me!” Victor yelled out.

Yuuri laughed and kissed Victor’s cheek. Every time this happen, Yuuri had to wonder what Victor did before he moved in. He almost did not want to know.

That night as they were sleeping, a small chirp rang through the room and Yuuri was startled awake by Victor screaming. Shaking his head, Yuuri went in search of the little insect while Victor hid under the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Otabek / JJ / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> francowitch asked:  
> SMUT- I love it when you get mad at me… It’s so sexy. - OtaPliRoy... as smutty as you want to get love...

Yuri was throwing a fit- to be fair, Yuri always threw a fit when he did not get his way. It was something that JJ and Otabek sometimes did just to pick at him. They liked to get him all riled up and then calm him back down. You would think after all this time, Yuri would have learned this.

“I really fucking hate you two at times!” Yuri yelled as he realised they were just picking on him.

JJ walked up behind Yuri and started to kiss his neck, “I love it when you get mad at me… it’s so sexy.”

Otabek walked up in front of Yuri and took his hips in his hands and pulled him close, “Then he must always be sexy, he is always mad at you or me.”

Yuri growled and Otabek kissed him till he was quiet. It was always a loss when those two ganged up on Yuri. He knew he could fight it, but they would get him every time. They knew where to kiss, bite, caress… it was a losing battle. The moment Yuri moaned, JJ and Otabek knew they had him.

They each pulled Yuri down onto the bed and Yuri allowed them to undress him. He was moaning as JJ was working a mark on his collarbone and Otabek was working one on his hip.

“Dammit, can you two move to different spots?” Yuri growled out as they each continued to worry the same spots over and over.

Yuri always had a thing for when JJ and Otabek stayed fully clothed and he was completely naked. It was erotic and he felt himself on display for his two lovers. As JJ worked his mouth down Yuri’s body, Yuri arched up as Otabek started to lick up his cock.

Yuri felt two tongues as they licked at his cock head and fought over who would suck at him. This always drove Yuri crazy. It was too much but never enough. JJ and Otabek would kiss around the head of his cock and take turns taking his cock deep into their throats. Yuri had a hand in each of those undercut’s hair, pulling and calling out their names over and over.

As JJ and Otabek continued to kiss each other around his cock, Yuri was getting close- Otabek knew by the changing of his breath, how close he was getting. Swallowing him down, JJ started to gently suck on one of Yuri’s balls. As Yuri moaned out a long stream of curse words, he filled Otabek’s mouth with his release.

Popping off Yuri;s cock, Otabek grabbed the back of JJ’s head and smashed his mouth onto JJ’s. Opening up, he slid his tongue to meet JJ’s, sharing Yuri’s cum between the two of them.

“Fuck… so hot when you do that,” Yuri moaned out as he gently rubbed their shoulders.

Yuri would watch as his cum would slip out the corners of their mouths and they kept kissing around his release. Otabek and JJ had worked each other’s cocks out and were stroking each other as the last bits of Yuri’s cum slipped down their throats.

Deep moans from them both found their orgasms fast. Crawling back up Yuri’s body, they all curled to one another as Yuri continued to rub their shoulders.

“You two still piss me off,” Yuri growled.

“We know Yura…” Otabek said.

“We know,” JJ said.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Yuri / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashiiblack asked:  
> Smut - Yuuyu - Yuri convinces Yuuri to talk dirty

“Touch me,” Yuuri whined.

“But I am touching you,” Yuri said.

Yuuri groaned as Yuri kept rubbing his shoulders. As Yuuri leaned over to kiss him, Yuri backed away.

“Yuri,” Yuuri whined.

“What?” Yuri said as he laid back on the bed and tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

Yuri wanted Yuuri to talk dirty to him. He had been trying- hell, he always talked dirty to Yuuri and he watched the way Yuuri got off on it. The other night Yuuri had whispered a single phrase in his ear and since then, his dick got hard every time he thought about it.

“You asked me what I wanted, I want you to talk dirty to me… tell me what you want me to do,” Yuri said.

He did love seeing the blush that creeped up Yuuri’s cheeks as his head fell into his hands. Yuri wasn’t going to push him too hard, but he did want him to at least try. He also loved how embarrassed Yuuri got when he asked for this. Yuri sat back and just casually waited for Yuuri to get over himself.

“I mean come on, you’ve had my dick in your mouth on more occasions that not- tell me what you want,” Yuri said.

“Why do you have to be so crude?” Yuuri said as he looked up at him.

“Cause it turns you on,” Yuri said and glanced down where the boxers Yuuri was wearing were starting to tent.

Yuuri groaned again and laid next to Yuri, running his hand over his chest and down his body. When Yuuri went to dip his hands in the elastic band of Yuri’s briefs, Yuri swatted his hand away.

“No, tell me what you want,” Yuri said again.

“I want you,” Yuuri answered.

“How do you want me?”

Yuuri groaned while he turned his head into the pillow and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

Yuuri lifted up and mumbled again, “I want you to kiss me… and my bite my neck.”

Yuri wish he had a picture of how red Yuuri’s face was. That blush had extended down his neck and was spreading across his chest. Leaning down, Yuri rolled Yuuri over onto his back and started to kiss him. For as shy as Yuuri would be before they did anything, he always made up for it later. He could already feel Yuuri’s hands tangled in his hair as their tongues twirled around each other. Yuri ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides, feeling him squirm under him. Breaking the kiss, he worked his way down Yuuri’s neck and heard him moan loudly when he bit down on that spot where his neck and shoulder met.

“Keep doing that,” Yuuri breathed out as his hands pulled harder at that blonde hair.

Yuri bit down again, harder this time and he heard the familiar cry fill the room.

“Touch me, please…”  Yuuri begged.

“Where?”

“Ugh!” Yuuri moaned out as Yuri bit down on the same spot again, leaving small marks from his teeth on his skin. “My… my cock… please.”

Yuri ran his hand down Yuuri’s body again and pulled his boxers down to his knees. Taking his hand he started to slowly stroke Yuuri. He knew this was not how Yuuri liked it as he was bucking his hips into his hands, wanting it harder… faster.

“More,” Yuuri breathed out.

“More what?”

“Dammit Yurio!”

Yuri laughed, he only called him that when he was getting annoyed.

“Harder… tighter… more,” Yuuri breathed out.

Yuri tighten his grip, but not his speed.

“Fuck… Yurio… Please… stroke me faster… twist your hand at the top…” Yuuri breathed out.

Yuri started to follow his instructions and he ran his thumb over Yuuri’s tip, gathering the droplets of precum that were starting to slowly leak out.

“Like that… yes… don’t stop,” Yuuri said.

Yuri continued, watching as Yuuri unfolded under him. When Yuuri sat up and started to kiss Yuri, Yuri continued to stroke him as Yuuri moaned into his mouth. He was being pushed back and let Yuuri pushed him into the mattress. He had to let go of Yuuri’s cock as Yuuri worked his way on top of him, kissing him, biting at his bottom lip. He knew the talking was over with as Yuuri was far too gone into their foreplay.

When Yuuri slipped his briefs off and reached for the lube, he whispered in Yuri’s ear, “Want me to tell you how I am going to slowly finger you open… then how I am going to fuck you senseless?”

Yuri gasped, eros had taken his boyfriend over. His voice was caught in his throat and all he could do was nod.

“No Yuri, tell me.” Yuuri said.

Wetting his lips, Yuri looked up into those chocolate brown eyes as they gazed down on him, he was able to squeak out a simple reply, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Victor / JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Yo like....... for the prompt thing, I know my request is gonna be really weird. But I remember ages ago you said something about Viktor x JJ when replying to an ask and idk, the smut prompt of 'on your knees. Now' just reminded me of it. And you don't have to write it if it's too weird for you, but I just wanted to see what you did with it.

Victor stood there just staring at JJ. If it had not been for Yuuri being dragged off by his coach after he drunkenly dry humped his leg, he would not be here with those big blue eyes just staring at him- looking hopeful.

“Don’t think this means anything,” Victor said. He still felt bitter he could not take Yuuri back to his room.

“The king never expects–”

“Enough with that,” Victor said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He knew this was a mistake the moment he grabbed JJ’s shirt and pulled him behind him on the elevator. He was just thankful JJ did not speak the entire ride up to his floor.

“On your knees… now,” Victor said.

He wanted as JJ slowly and gracefully fell to the floor, on his knees. Those blue eyes still had a hopeful gleam to them as JJ looked up at him. He knew this kid idolized him, he also knew this was a cheap shot as this was not who he wanted to be with– But Yuuri had left him hard with all his stripping, pole dancing and grinding on his leg.

Unbuttoning his pants, Victor pulled his cock out, he traced JJ’s lips with it. Wetting those lips with his precum.

“Open up,” Victor said.

JJ opened his mouth and Victor grabbed the base of his cock and pushed it slowly into JJ’s mouth, letting the head of his cock push out the side of JJ’s cheek. At this angle, Victor could appreciate just how handsome JJ was. He could also appreciate that JJ could not talk with his mouth full of his cock. He pushed his cock in a few more times, watching as JJ’s cheek kept stretching around the head of his cock.

With a moan, Victor pulled his cock all the way out JJ’s mouth. Running the head of his cock over JJ’s bottom lips, he pushed the tip into JJ’s mouth.

“Suck.”

JJ wrapped his lips around Victor’s cock head and slowly suckled around it. His tongue twirled around and pushed gently into the slit. Victor moaned and released his hold on the shaft of his cock and allowed JJ to wrap his hand around him and start to bob his head up and down his cock.

Victor ran his fingers through JJ’s hair, he could feel the gel JJ had in it and pulled hard at his hair. JJ moaned and took his cock deeper. One of his hands on Vicor’s cock, the other pulling his own cock out and stroking it in time to his head going up and down Victor’s shaft.

“Talking is the least favorite thing of mine that you do with your mouth,” Victor breathed out then moan as he felt the head of his cock touch the back of JJ’s throat. He was impressed there was no gag.

JJ was drooling out the edges of his mouth and those blue eyes had teared up. Victor ran his thumb under one of those eyes, seeing the blue shine even brighter as the tears slowly spilled out.

JJ moaned around his cock and he felt the vibrations through his cock, the little noises JJ made indicated he was close to getting off and Victor started to push his cock in and out of JJ’s mouth. As he closed his eyes, Victor thought of Yuuri, how they danced around the dance floor, how Yuuri had pressed up against him, how he could feel Yuuri’s hard cock on his thigh.

With a low grunt, Victor was filling JJ’s mouth with him cum. He pushed in even further as he imagined it was Yuuri he was pressing into. JJ was sputtering as he pulled off Victor’s cock. Hearing the unfamiliar moan, Victor’s fantasy in his mind was gone. JJ was pulling his cock hard and releasing all over the floor.

Those blue eyes, full of hope looked up at him. Victor knew JJ wanted something from him, but this was not who Victor wanted. He couldn’t even make up a pretty lie to cover this.

“Thank you,” Victor said, “I am going to go shower. You can see yourself out once you clean up.”

Victor turned, he did not want to see those blue eyes lose the sparkle they had in them moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Seung Gil / Michele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluebutterflyrose asked:
> 
> Michele/Seung "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Michele did not know what it was about this angry boy that was holding his hand as they walked through the carnival. He was hard to read when they are out in public. Seung gil’s face would turn to stone, though he still would reach out and take his hand. It made Michele smile over small gestures like this. He never thought he was the type that would crave this type of affection. He never knew he needed this till Seung gil had come into his life.

They had gone into a tent where there were acrobats swinging in the tent canopy. It was amazing to watch but Michele couldn’t help but stare at Seung gil next to him. Those dark eyes following the acrobats as the spun and jumped in the air. He casually ate at the cone of cotton candy and all Michele could think of was how sweet he must taste right now and how beautiful he looked at that moment.

Seung gil turned and looked at him, fixing his eyes on him.

“What?” Seung gil asked.

Leaning in, Michele kissed him, tasting the sugar on his lips. “Was thinking how sweet you must taste and just how beautiful you were.”

That pale skin of Seung gil’s tinged in pink on his cheeks. “You really think I am beautiful?”

Michele kissed him again, “Of course I do. I just wish you could see it.”

Michele pushed the hair off Seung gil’s off his forehead and just smiled at him. It was moments like this, they could be out in public- but to these two, it was just them. Michele had no idea he needed someone like Seung gil in his life, someone who could take the anger away from away, someone who could calm him.

“You make me a better man when you are around,” Michele said.

Seung gil gave one of his rare public smiles and leaned into Michele’s side as he offered a bite of his cotton candy to Michele. They finished watching the show though Michele was too fixed on staring down at Seung gil than watching the acrobats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d2diamond asked:  
> First: Congratulations!!! For the prompt, if I may.. OtaYuri (Gets caught/First time) | Are you… touching yourself?

Why did his friend have to be so fucking hot? Why couldn’t he have an ugly friend? Actually he could not really compare as this was his only friend.

Otabek was in as it was the off season and while they still skated, they did not spend their entire days on the ice. Otabek wanted to see more of Russia and they had even taken a few days off to travel around on a rented motorbike and just have fun.

The problem was, Yuri could not get their exhibit out his head. Afterwards Otabek had kissed him. It was fast, it was hot and Yuri wanted more. They never spoke of it, but just lingered in the air above them.

Yuri had gotten his own place the moment he could get out of Lilia’s. It was a small studio flat, but he had his bed and a loveseat. It worked for him. When Otabek came, Yuri offered to sleep on the loveseat and Otabek said the bed was fine for them both. Yuri would hug the edge of the bed, scared he would turn over in his sleep and touch Otabek- worse yet, hug him like he did his cat while he slept.

It was still early morning, the light not even coming through his window yet. Yuri was half asleep as he started to stir from a dream he had. He had dreamed Otabek was kissing him and holding him tightly. He felt his cock as it was hard and throbbing between his legs. No thinking, Yuri reached into his pajama pants and pulled them down. Grabbing his cock, he moaned softly and started to stroke himself. He had forgotten in his sleep riddled mind that he had a guest… next to him in bed.

“Yura?” a scratchy deep voice called out, snapping Yuri wide awake.

 _FUCK!_  Yuri thought to himself.

“Are you… touching yourself?” Otabek asked as his voice was still thick with sleep.

Yuri stopped immediately, he didn’t know what to say, “I… I… forgot you were here.”

Yuri felt like an idiot. How the hell had he forgotten Otabek was right next to him? He would not blame Otabek for booking the next flight to Almaty.

“Don’t stop,” Otabek said and turned on his side to face Yuri.

Yuri turned on his side and looked into those dark eyes that stared at him. Reaching back down, under the blanket, Yuri grabbed himself again. He stroked as Otabek watched him. Yuri never closed his eyes and kept them fixed on Otabek’s face.

Otabek groaned and Yuri saw where his hand slipped underneath the blanket. There was a rocking to the bed as they both pulled at their cocks- neither taking their eyes off the other.

“Yura…” Otabek breathed out as his voice hitched.

“Beka…” Yuri called out.

It was the only time Yuri had ever came with his eyes open, he watched as Otabek’s face flushed and changed through his orgasm.

Otabek leaned over and kissed him. It was a kiss of promise, a kiss different than it had been months before. This was soft, this was perfect, it was Otabek.

As the light slowly creeped into Yuri’s rooms. They cleaned themselves up and Otabek pulled Yuri against him while they drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Leo / Guang Hong (daddy kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo-anastasia-oo asked:  
>  Congrats on so many followers you are lovely. I would like to suggest some leoji daddy kink where Guang Hong is caught dry humping his teddy bear for a smut prompt.

Leo was finishing his shower as he dried off, he could hear the small pants and moans coming from the bedroom. Leo shook his head as he finished drying off and wrapped the thick robe around his body. He knew Guang Hong had been in a mood all day– kept climbing in his lap and kissing his neck, biting his earlobes, whispering dirty nothings in his ear.

Leo made him wait, he liked to watch as Guang Hong squirmed and got worked up. It was killing Leo as he had been half hard all day. Taking a deep breath, Leo turned the doorknob and walked out the bathroom. The moment he saw Guang Hong- all the air expelled quickly from his lungs.

Leo had this huge life size teddy bear he had won Guang Hong at the State Fair that year, Guang Hong insisted they keep it on the bed.

Guang Hong and stripped down to his tiny panties he had teased Leo with all day and was moaning as he was grinding on top of the teddy bear. Leo stood there and crossed his arms as he watched Guang Hong quietly moan and call his name.

Clearing his throat, Guang Hong looked up, that sweet innocent face filled with blush.

“Ji… I thought I told you to wait,” Leo said as he tried to hold his resolve from just jumping that small body and taking him.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Guang Hong said quietly, “daddy.”

Leo stopped breathing. _It was going to be this kind of night._

“Oh? You are sorry? You couldn’t wait for me shower? I waited for you,” Leo sternly said.

Guang Hong looked down to the floor and pushed the bear off the bed, “But I have been wanting you all day… and it is your birthday and I–”

“Exactly,  _my_  birthday,” Leo said.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Guang Hong squeaked out.

“Show me you are sorry,” Leo said.

Guang Hong wiggled to the center of the bed and got on all fours- lowering his face to the mattress, he reached behind him and moved the string to his tiny pair of panties to the side. With each hand he grabbed those soft, full ass cheeks of his and spread himself before Leo.

“Like this daddy?” Guang Hong said.

 _Fuck!_  Leo thought to himself. How could this innocent looking angel reduce him into a puddle with a few words and actions? Looking at Guang Hong, you expected a shy and blushing virgin. He was none of that. Once they had gotten to know each other more and more, Guang Hong did nothing but surprise him and make him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

“Yes baby, just like that,” Leo said- hoping his voice did not crack or waiver as he walked over to Guang Hong. His cock was quickly filling and swelling- though he not touched himself or Guang Hong yet.

“I am yours, daddy,” Guang Hong said, “Happy birthday.”

There was something in the way his voice would squeak as he said this, it drove Leo insane. As Leo reached the bed, he replaced Guang Hong’s hands with his own and squeezed that soft flesh, feeling as it molded to his hands.

“Fuck, baby, you are too good,” Leo said.

Dipping down, Leo licked across Guang Hong’s fluttering muscle. Guang Hong was moaning immediately. Leo bathed that muscle with his tongue, slowly working him open. Pushing his tongue in and out of Guang Hong, fucking him slowly with his mouth. Leo wanted nothing more than do this till he came– all over his robe.

“Daddy!” that small voice squeaked out, “I need you… please.”

Groaning, Leo removed his face from Guang Hong and swatted one of those round cheek.

“Prep yourself the rest of the way,” Leo breathed out.

Removing his robe, Leo sat at the head of the bed and propped up. He watched as Guang Hong giggled and pulled those panties off. Grabbing the lube, Leo squirted some in his hand and sat back and coated his cock. Slowly stroking himself, Leo watched as Guang Hong sat– legs spread and his head back, two fingers deep inside his ass, pushing in and out.

“Daddy… I want you!” Guang Hong whined.

“One more finger baby,” Leo said as he was enjoying the view all too much. Guang Hong was not shy and he loved for Leo to watch him. He was tugging his cock and fucking himself on his fingers. After he pushed in a few times with three fingers– Leo could not take it anymore.

“C’mere baby,” Leo said and held his hand out to Guang Hong.

Guang Hong crawled over to him and straddled himself over Leo’s lap. Leo was losing his resolve quickly and it took everything in him not to grab those slim hips and push brutally into that small body over his.

“Daddy, may I?” Guang Hong said as he peaked at Leo through his lashes.

“Oh baby… please,” Leo begged.

He felt the small hand of Guang Hong’s wrap around his cock as Guang Hong settled himself over Leo. Guang Hong started too slow. For all the teasing he had done, Leo was ready to pound into him.

“Baby…” Leo begged.

“Daddy… you feel…. so good,” Guang Hong moaned out as he slowly sank down into Leo’s lap.

Leo gripped Guang Hong’s hips as he bottomed out in his lap. They both let out the breath they did not realize they were holding. Guang Hong kissed Leo sweetly, he was always so sweet. Leo was going to die before his birthday was over. Guang Hong was slowly killing him. Guang Hong kissed him deeper, a fire building through his mouth.

He always managed to leave marks on those slim hips of Guang Hong’s. He would sink his fingers into the soft flesh and hold him has hard as he could. Guang Hong started to slowly move up and down on Leo’s lap. Leaning back, Guang Hong leaned back and grabbed Leo’s thighs, his cock bouncing as he lifted up and down.

Watching that body clinch and squirm on top of him as Guang Hong was using his body for his pleasure- Leo reached out, grabbing that swollen leaking cock of Guang Hong’s and started to stroke him.

“Daddy! Please”! Guang Hong cried out.

Leo grabbed around that small waist and pulled Guang Hong to him. Holding him tight he pressed up as Guang Hong pressed down. Those legs wrapping around him, Leo kissed him deeply, never getting enough of him.

“Baby, I love you so much….”

Guang Hong came all over Leo’s stomach as Leo pushed up a few more times, releasing deep and holding him tightly.  Hot puffs of air on Leo’s neck as Guang Hong never removed himself from his lap. He had grown soft, but the position that they were in, allowed him to stay in place.

“Baby,” Leo panted.

He felt as Guang Hong clenched around him. Leo moaned, he was sensitive after he came and Guang Hong knew this- he also knew if he waited a few moments, they could go again.

“No Daddy,” he said with a sweet kiss on his cheek, “We are not done yet.”

Leo groaned– Guang Hong was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	9. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "You say you love me. So what? You wouldn't be the first and you certeinly wouldn't be the last." Otayuri it would be cool if Yuri was the one saying this words. Congrats on 1000 followers.

There were demons that haunted Yuri’s past, Otabek knew this. Yuri never gave him any glimpse as to what they were, he kept them to himself.

Yuri would go through phases of distancing himself from everyone, even Otabek. He hated it. Even coming home at night, living with him—Otabek had never felt lonelier. He did not know what to do and even asked Yuuri what to do.

“Give him time- he will come around,” Yuuri had advised.

That was three months ago- it only got worse. Yuri would hide himself in the bedroom with the lights off and stare out the window, he had closed himself off. They would sit and have dinner, nothing but idle chatter. Yuri covered it all up during the day- did his practiced, fussed at rink mates- but Otabek knew—knew there was more.

Yuri stiffen when Otabek would pull him to his side night at night—after a few weeks he stopped. He prayed every night that Yuri would talk to him, open up to him.

“Yura, talk to me,” he begged.

“There is nothing to say,” Yuri would reply.

Otabek would tuck his hair behind his ear, “I love you.”

“You say you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be last,” Yuri mumbled.

“What the hell, Yura?” Otabek said.

“Let’s just say, I am not counting on you sticking around.”

“What makes you think this?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shrugged and turned away.

“Don’t shut me out again…” Otabek pleaded, “Is this your way of getting rid of me? So you feel less guilty? You push me away till I finally give up… is that what this is?”

Yuri shook his head, “No one has ever stayed, why would you be any different?”

“You really believe that don’t you? You won’t even give me a chance.”

“Why? So it hurts even more when you leave?” Yuri asked.

Pulling Yuri close to him, Otabek wish he knew how to make him understand that he was not leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	10. Victor / Yuuri K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-y-p-h-e-n-d-o-t-s asked:  
> "What would I do without you?” ~ victuuri fluff pls <3

Victor had been exhausted lately. The minute he got home he was passed out on the couch asleep. Yuri knew he was pushing himself too hard– being a coach and returning to the ice. Yuri felt a little guilty he was the reason for it, but Victor would hear nothing of it.

Yuuri quietly took Makkachin out for a walk then came in and started to make dinner. Victor always loved how Yuuri cooked, and most evenings it was just out of habit that Yuuri would start dinner. He wanted Victor to rest as much as possible and was not going to bother him with small things like dinner.

He also knew that once the food started to smell good, Victor would slowly wake from his nap and come into the kitchen yawning, always apologizing for falling asleep.

“I can go take Makkachin for a walk as you cook,” Victor yawned out.

Yuuri kissed his cheek and push a cup of tea in Victor’s hand, “She has already been walked and fed.”

“What would I do without you?” Victor would smile.

“Probably not be as exhausted,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Yuuri, don’t…” Victor said as he set the cup down on the counter, “I would never give this or you up.”

Yuuri smiled as Victor nuzzled into his neck. He had to admit he really did enjoy being with Victor and skating alongside him. He also did not mind the quiet walks with Makkachin and hearing Victor hum over the food cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	11. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "Can I just hold you?" Otayuri please <3

They had been at war for two weeks now. Otabek was winning and it was pissing Yuri off. Every chance Otabek got—he would pin down Yuri and tickle him till he started screaming. Yuri hated that he had started this, but the moment he found out Otabek was ticklish, he could not stop.

Yuri was on edge at every moment. Even at night when he went to sleep, he waited for the even breathing of Otabek before he relaxed.

The worst yet was when Otabek got him while he was skating. Screaming and squealing, they both fell to the ice. Yakov screaming at both of them and threatening to separate their practice times if they kept it up. 

Yuri had gotten him back though—he wasn’t sure if really had or not as when Otabek was showering he snuck up behind him and dragged him down tickling him till begged for mercy. Yuri had gotten soaked, but it was worth it.

Later that night they had a movie on a Yuri was huddled as tight as he could to the armrest, as far away from Otabek as he could. He knew Otabek was out to get him back.

Reaching out, Otabek grabbed Yuri and pulled him to his side,. Yuri started to kick and yell.

“Can I just hold you?” Otabek said with a huff.

Yuri gave him a questioning look at Otabek kissed his nose.

“We can call a truce… for tonight,” Otabek said.

“I swear if you—“

Otabek cut him off with a kiss and Yuri finally settled in. He was going to enjoy the quiet truce of their war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	12. Victor drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thecheshirekittykat asked:  
> Idea for a prompt. Angst. The real reason why Viktor cut off his hair. It's a proven fact that after something tragic or life changing, especially after something that is extremely heartbreaking and/or devastating. One of the first changes made is usually hair style. Usually resulting in the the cutting and dying of hair. Sometimes out of anger or sadness, or revenge. So, why did Viktor change his hair so suddenly?

He was known as the prima donna” on ice– The ice ‘princess’. Victor really did not mind, gender did not mean anything to him. He had had long hair as far back he could remember. Some of his fondest memories were with his mother as a child as she brushed his hair—calling him beautiful.

Victor was not a child anymore. He had just finished his debut in the senior division, his hair long and flowing behind him, his costume to represent both male and female roles. Victor wanted to be seen, remembered.

He nailed his program, impressed them all. Senior division was definitely harder. After bringing home gold he practiced even harder for the next year. He had to do more, be better, surprise them all.

As he took to the ice, his long hair flowing behind him—he changed up his costume—made his routine harder. He added more quads than any one had done in a program yet.

_“To pretty to be a boy – but in all honesty – too pretty to be a girl!”_

That was what the comments always where. Never changing. The older he got, the same thing was always said.

It was his third year headed into the finals and Victor had had enough. His hair was down past his ass at this point and he looked like a child. He wanted to be seen as a man, an adult. His androgynous days were behind him.

He had snuck off when Yakov was drinking at the bar. It was almost too easy. Lifting the hood on his jacket, Victor hopped on a bus and took it to a salon downtown. He was nervous, he was scared. He was only known as the pretty little boy with long silver hair.

All the women tried to talk him out of cutting his hair, he would hear nothing of it. He sat there and told them he wanted something updated, something that would make him not look like a child.

The scissors snapped and cut around him. Victor closed his eyes as he heard the sharp blades slice through his hair—the strands falling all around him.

“Oh honey—you are handsome,” the voice said as she cleaned the lines up around his neck and ears. “Well open your eyes!”

Opening one eyes, Victor peaked in the mirror. His hair was all gone. As the  woman used the soft bristle brush around the back of Victor’s neck, he lifted his hand and touched the sort strands.

His eyes stood out more and shined even brighter. He looked older, more mature, masculine.

“Wow,” Victor said.

“You are beautiful with long or short hair,” the woman said.

As Victor made his way back to the hotel, he lifted his hood and hid his lack of hair. He would leave it up till he had to skate the next day. He was going to give them a surprise—he needed to surprise everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	13. Seung Gil / Michele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> MickeySeung "I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again."

There were things in his life Michele would never understand. How his sister jumped from relationship to relationship these days without a care, global warming, advancing his skill set in skating, math of any kind and his relationship with Seung gil.

It was supposed to be a fling—carefree—easy. It was anything but. There was too much fire and passion that he did not know he possessed, that he did not know Seung gil possessed. Both hidden into themselves, shutting out anyone who came close. Michele had never realized how obsessed he had seemed over his sister—looking back, it all made sense. He was over protective sure, but he had seen her heart broken one too many times.

Which was how he found himself, day dreaming as his sister cried on his bed over her latest heartbreak. Michele had stopped paying attention long ago, he could not even remember which person this was she was going on about.

He had his phone out and was messaging Seung gil as his sister rattled on. They would snap back and forth all day long—pictures of their day—it helped when they were apart.

“I was just supposed to be a fling.” Michele said quietly to himself.

Sara had stopped talking at that moment and looked at him, “IT WAS NOT A FLING! I LOVED HER!” and ran out the room.

Startled, Michele shook his head and realized what he said.

Michele found himself day dreaming more and more—found himself in his phone sending messages and pictures, he had never been so into anyone before. His sister knew something was up and asked him all the time who made him smile these days—Michele did not even know he was smiling.

“It was just supposed to be a fling,” he kept telling himself the more the days went by and the more he thought of Seung gil.

His perfect mood started to change. The more he missed Seung gil—the more he lashed out. His jumps where failing, and nothing was going right. He complained about it to Seung gil – who surprised Michele by saying he felt the same way.

 _It was just supposed to be a fling_ — then why did he think about him nonstop?

Sara had taken him out drinking and dancing, claiming he was growing boring. Michele drank a bit too much and when he gotten back got online, he knew Seung gil would be asleep and in his drunken haze—sent a dozen roses and a card saying “ _It was supposed to be a fling – why can’t I stop thinking about you? I love you._ ”

Michele did not even remember by morning. He went about his day as usual and wondered why his text from Seung gil grew quiet that afternoon. Michele threw himself into his practice and tried not to think about it.  By the next day he started to worry and sent a text asking if everything was ok.

Another day passed and Michele was beside himself. He had not heard from Seung gil in two days and something was not right. He sulked around the house and even checked Seung gil social media page. Still nothing.

That evening he hid in his room till his sister knocked and told him someone was there to see him. He told her he was not in the mood and she told him he really wanted to go see who was there.

As Michele stalked out, he saw Seung gil standing in his living room.

“What…. What are you doing here?” he asked.

“You sent me roses,” Seung gil said.

It all came rushing back to Michele, “Oh right…”

“What did you mean by your card?” Seung gil said as he handed it over.

Michele knew his face was red—he wished he could explain it.

Seung gil stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Do you mean that?”

Michele nodded.

“Good. I’m here now and I’m never leaving again,” Seung gil said as he leaned in to kiss Michele.

Sara started cheering and neither boy carried at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	14. Gerogi / Seung gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluebutterflyrose asked:  
> Georgi/Seung What would I do without you?

It was always hard on Georgi to get over a relationship. It had been a year now and seeing Anya every day at the rink never made it easy on him. He had made an unlikely friend through social media and Seung gil had invited to his rink for a few weeks—to allow him to get away from it all.

It had surprised Georgi as they never communicated much, but Seung gil was sending him messages it seemed when he needed the most. Maybe his tweets were just  _that_  pathetic.

The environment was different there. He did not understand the language, but Georgi did not care. He stayed with Seung gil at his mother’s in their guest bedroom and was shocked at how welcoming it all was. There was home cooked meals every night, baked desserts and Seung gil’s dog. Georgi really like it and how laid back it all was. Seung gil usually just kept to himself, but Georgi found when you had him one on one, he was actually quite talkative.

Georgi found he thought less of Anya. They were out having lunch and he had got on his social media and sure enough, Anya was holding out her hand with a ring on it. Georgi felt his body shake and his emotions all come forward.

A hand on top of his made him look up.

“Focus on me,” Seung gil said as he took Georgi’s phone from him.

Georgi simply nodded and held Seung gil’s stare.

“Breath Georgi,” Seung gil said, “Why are you even following her?”

Georgi simple sat there, very aware that Seung gil had not removed his hand yet. He let Seung gil remove and block Anya across all social platforms. For some reason Georgi did not have a problem with Seung gil removing Anya from his internet life. He did not have a problem with the hand still on top of his own, drawing small circles on his hand.

“What would I do without you?” Georgi asked, turning his hand around and just holding Seung gil’s hand.

Seung gil shrugged his shoulders, “Probably still cry over stupid girls.”

Georgi laughed, he noticed he laughed at the dry comments Seung gil gave him. Hell, who was he kidding, he was smitten by this grumpy beauty and was thankful he was given a chance to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	15. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
>  "What of we get caught?" Smutty Otayuri please~ ;)

There was always something about Otabek DJing that turned Yuri on more than he could explain. Could it be his overly hot boyfriend up in that DJ stand, his face concentrating and those hips swaying to the music? Could it be that he was Yuri’s and no one else? Hell if Yuri knew or cared, that was his DJ and he was going to watch him. 

Yuri would be close by, not paying attention to the music, but paying attention to Otabek. The way he held one of the headphones to his ear, his hand working the soundboard… Yuri danced on the floor and drooled over Otabek– every fucking time.

What always got Yuri was when Otabek would look up, scan the crowds and look for him. Yuri would stop dancing for a moment and wait for those dark eyes to fall on him. Once they did, Otabek would blow him a kiss and wait for Yuri to start dancing again. It always made Yuri hard.

Waiting for Otabek’s set to end and pull him out the club– Sometimes they made it home, other times, like tonight, found them in the back alley, on the other side of the dumpster with Yuri down on his knees pulling Otabek’s cock out.

“What if we get caught?” Otabek would say– every time.

Yuri would ignore him and start sucking his cock. Looking up, he would lock eyes with Otabek. He wanted Otabek to watch him the way he had been watching him all night. It was time for Yuri to perform. Otabek would moan softly and pull at his hair. They could hear people exit the club to get a smoke, but they were on the backside of the dumpster and unless someone looked their way, they wouldn’t get caught.

Yuri thought Otabek only did this for the foreplay for a few hours in the club. He thought that Otabek loved the reaction he got from Yuri afterwards. Yuri did not care– he wanted Otabek and was not waiting another minute. The couple at the other end of the alley making out didn’t even hold a candle to what he was doing to his boyfriend.  

He had to wait till Otabek was about to cum as Yuri knew he was already leaking in his pants. When he felt Otabek’s cock twitch and tighten in his mouth, then and only then would he reach in his pants and pull his cock out. A few quick pulls and he was releasing on the ground as he felt Otabek fill his mouth.

“One of these days, we are going to get caught,” Otabek would say as he pulled Yuri up to him and kissed him deeply. Yuri knew it was risky, but he didn’t care.

“Take me home, I am not done with you,” Yuri said as he bit at Otabek’s neck.

Tucking themselves back in their pants, Otabek would drag Yuri to his bike and race home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	16. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kymbawee asked:  
> Can I have a combo of "You'll do as your told" and "You like it when I choke you?" for some Otayuri smut? I want some Daddy Beka bossing his little Kitten around and being a little rough with him (Yuri fuckin loves it), please?

“You’ll do as you are told,” Otabek commanded, “I said strip.”

Yuri’s breath hitched, Otabek heard it and knew when he dropped his voice and talked to Yuri like that, he would already start growing hard in his pants. The problem was, Yuri like to make him work for it. It infuriated Otabek– but also turned him on.

“You don’t fucking own me,” Yuri hissed back.

Otabek stalked up to Yuri and watched as Yuri’s eyes grew big till his back hit the wall.

“Oh I don’t?” Otabek said as his hand went up Yuri’s shirt, his palm hot against Yuri’s cool skin. Yuri would try to push against Otabek but unable to move him.  Moving his hands down Yuri’s side, grabbing the hem on Yuri’s shirt, he would tug it up and over Yuri’s head- his hair already messed up and fanning every where.

“Who do you belong too?” Otabek would ask. Yuri would growl in response. Trailing his fingers over Yuri’s collarbones, Otabek would wrap his hand around Yuri’s throat and hold him against the wall. Yuri would arch and try to push him off. Otabek could feel Yuri grow hard the moment he squeezed his throat a bit.

“Get off me, asshole!” Yuri spit out.

Yuri might say one thing, but his dick pressed again Otabek said another.

“You like it when I choke you?” Otabek asked.

“Fuck you!” Yuri said.

“Planning on it,” Otabek said as he squeezed Yuri’s throat a bit more and leaned in, as his hand stayed around Yuri’s throat, he squeezed a bit more and let off some when his lips met Yuri’s.

Yuri moaned immediately into his mouth as his hips pushed against Otabek. Otabek kept him pin to the wall with his hand still wrapped around that thin delicate throat.

“Now tell me who the fuck you belong too?” Otabek growled in Yuri’s ear.

“I belong to no one!” Yuri said again.

“Have it your way,” Otabek said as he released Yuri’s throat and pushed him hard to the bed. Yuri would fight back and Otabek counted on that. There was always something that got him going– pinning Yuri to the bed and pushing his leggings down was one of them. Yuri might be taller than he was, but Otabek was stronger. He had Yuri face down into the mattress, his hands pinned and held at the wrist by one hand, Otabek used his body to hold the rest of him down.

Using his free hand, Otabek grabbed the lube and just poured it down between Yuri’s ass cheeks.

“That is fucking cold you asshole!” Yuri yelled out.

Otabek grunted and pushed two fingers in Yuri. Yuri tried to fight against him, but Otabek had him held firm to the bed. Yuri was moaning and cursing him at the same time.

“Tell me who you belong too,” Otabek asked again.

“Ugh! Fuck you!” Yuri yelled.

Otabek was already three fingers deep in Yuri, “If you insist.”

Coating his cock, he pushed right into Yuri. He did not go slow, that was not how this was going to go. Otabek let go of Yuri’s hands and grabbed his hair, pulling it hard to where Yuri had to arch his back and stick his ass out further.

These games always drove them wild. Sure, Otabek would love the moments that they had the sweet, soft love making– but there were times when he just needed to fuck his kitten. Otabek pounded as hard as he could in Yuri, hearing him moan and yell.

“Who do you belong to?” Otabek grunted out.

“Fuck! YOU dammit! I belong to you!” Yuri cried out.

Otabek slapped one of those pale ass cheeks and let go of Yuri’s hair. He grabbed those slim hips and slammed into Yuri. Their sweaty skin slapping as they met. Both moaning, Otabek found his release and collapsed on top of Yuri’s back.

They crawled on the bed where Yuri curled to his chest and lightly kissed at Otabek’s neck.

“You made me fucking cum on the comforter,” Yuri laughed out.

Otabek chuckled and pulled Yuri to him for a kiss, “I’ll do laundry in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	17. Celestino / Phichit / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d2diamond asked:  
> Seeing as this practically writes itself.... Celestino giving directions to Yuuri and Phichit - Smut!

He sits in a chair, off in the corner, moon light from the window streaming in, casting shadows on his face. A hint of a smile playing on his lips, as his two favorite skaters kissed lazily on the bed before him

Phichit and Yuuri knelt before each other, wearing only lacey panties, and soft crop tops. Hands slowly exploring each other’s bodies, and their tongues danced in each other’s mouths.

“Lean in more Peach… there, like that,” Celestino said in a low husky voice.

There was something so erotic about just sitting there, watching these two. Celestino rarely joined in, but would sit back and watch.

Little moans and the smacks of mouths kept coming from the bed and Celestino took a deep breath. He could feel his cock twitch as Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s face and deepened the kiss.

“Slow down, Peach– move your hands, I can’t see his face.”

He knew Phichit always got impatient and just wanted to push Yuuri to the bed. He loved to make Phichit slow down, hearing him groan as he pulled back– Yuuri’s hands working up his crop top and pinching his nipples.

Both of them were straining and leaking in their panties– Celestino was hard in his pants.

Two sets of big brown eyes stared at him. Celestino felt his heart beat faster and he forgot how to breath.

“Join us, Ciao Ciao,” Phichit said, holding out his hand.

Celestino shook his head, “No, you two continue.”

Phichit and Yuuri turned back to one another, returning to their lips smacking against one another as their hands traveled exploring each other’s bodies. Phichit’s hands moved to Yuuri’s hips and those fingers sunk into the soft flesh of his skin. He still had few pound to lose, but seeing those tan fingers dig into his hips, Celestino had to bite his lip so he would not moan out. Shifting in his seat, he absent mindlessly started to palm over his swollen cock.

“Yuuri, move your hands lower,” he spoke out, fighting for his voice not to crack.

Phichit moaned as Yuuri’s hands moving further down his body and grabbed at his hips, his thumbs rubbing up and down over that tan skin.

“More,” Celestino managed to say.

More lips smacking as both their hands traveled, Phichit’s fingers traced around the elastic of Yuuri’s panties and there was a soft moan as Phichit pulled the front of Yuuri’s panties down. Yuuri was swollen and the tip of his cock glistening.

“Come on Yuuri,” Celestino coaxed.

As Phichit moved from Yuuri’s lips, his hands trailed down Phichit’s body and his hand slipped under the panties. Both boys had their hands wrapped around the other.

This time Celestino did moan– softly. Both of them turned their heads and smiled where he sat.

“You sure you don’t want to join?” Phichit asked him again, his smile soft and innocent.

Celestino was afraid his voice would give him away– he simply shook his head.

Both of them moaned and started kissing again as their hands worked on their cocks. Celestino had to wonder how he had gotten so lucky as a coach to witness all this. The little moans and noises coming from the bed where setting him over the edge. He knew he was not going to last much longer watching the two on the bed.

More little noises and heavy breathing continued– They were getting close and turned to look to him. Two incubuses who were pushing him further and further into the depth of hell.

“Come.”

One simple word, one word he was not sure he would be able to say with a steady voice. His hand shook on where it rested on his knee. Two sets of brown eyes started right at him as their beautiful faces changed while releasing on each other’s hands.

Composing himself for a moment, he passed over a hand towel for them to clean up with.

“Ok you two, rest,” unable this time to hide the depth to his voice.

Limbs tangled as they curled into one another on the bed, Celestino moved the blanket over them and kissed both foreheads. One last look at the bed, he switched the light off and left the room to go down the hall to his room. He needed to find his release but he needed out of that room to do so– tempting as it was, he still was their coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	18. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cherryfeather101 asked:
> 
> Congrats on the 1k Phayte! I has a prompt for you~ "I just wanted to see you one last time" and otayuri? Don't be afraid to make it as angsty as you can!

He always loved autumn, was his favorite time of year—well it use to be. There were happier times in his life that were now clouded by sadness. He was not even sure why he was doing this—why he was back.  
  
Spur of the moment and he was on a plane to Russia. He had not been back in years, he just had too—one last time.  
  
Walking the familiar roads and sidewalks they use to back years ago, even getting coffee at the shop they deemed their favorite. Memories seemed to rush at him at every turn and bend.  
  
“Does he even live in our old building?” he wonders as he continues his journey around the familiar blocks,  
  
Regret—Otabek will tell you he lives with no regrets and everything in life is to teach you a lesson—he calls that bullshit in his mind. He had a lot of regrets.  
  
Regretting leaving Russia, regretting leaving Yuri. His head was full of regrets, his heart was heavy with regret.  
  
Familiar music playing from the dance studio as he walked to the window. There he was—he was always able to find Yuri, even after all the years. That blonde hair spilling around his shoulders as he smiled and laughed. Otabek missed that smile—he missed that laugh. As Yuri gracefully walked the studio floor, he leaned over to kiss another man on the floor- smiling up at him.   
  
Otabek didn’t want to be seen, he left the hood of his sweatshirt up and over his head. He was glad Yuri was happy—it had been hard on them both, Otabek knew he would never get over it,.  
  
“I wanted to see you one last time,” Otabek whispered into the cold glass as his hand touched to it.  
  
It was almost as if Yuri had heard him, that blonde head snapping around and staring right at him. Those green eyes that had captured Otabek so many years ago locked with his.  
  
They both held their breath as Yuri clutched his hands to his chest.  
  
Otabek could not do this again, he could not hurt Yuri again.  
  
Turning, he walked quickly back to his hotel. He need to continue with his life and swallow his regret—learn to live with the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	19. Victor / Yuuri K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Just a quick little idea (you don't have to do it if u dont want): Victuuri gets in a little fight and Yuuri goes off somewhere alone cause hes sad and anxious and victor finds and comforts him

“Maybe because I am not perfect!” Yuuri screamed as he grabbed his jacket and ran out the flat.

“Yuuri! Stop! Come back!” Victor called behind him.

Yuuri knew he was more mad at himself than he was with Victor. It was a stupid fight, bred from his own insecurities and Victor was only trying to calm him—he did not want to be calmed down—Yuuri wanted to yell, Yuuri wanted to get mad and feel that emotion. It had been far too long since he had been mad at something—he felt it was overdue.

As he walked the sidewalks thinking, he got to thinking how childish it all was. Everything was great with Victor, it truly was. Victor supported him and backed him at every moment. Yuuri knew he should be thankful for someone like Victor in his life—supporting him… loving him regardless.

Angry tears were running down his face. He did not even really know why he was angry at all. There was no reason to be.

Looking up, Yuuri did not recognize where he was. He had been thinking as he walked and lost track. He was getting use to Russia and learning his surroundings.

Groaning, Yuuri sat on a bench and pulled his phone. He texted Victor that he was lost and that he was sorry.

Yuuri sat as he was embarrassed and angry at himself for getting so caught up in emotions that he didn’t need to be having. It was all too perfect and he was waiting for the perfect bubble to burst.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulder from behind the bench and a kiss on the cheek. Yuuri knew Victor had come and got him.

“I’m sorry Vitya. I don’t even know why I got upset,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, it is ok. Couples argue,” Victor said as he held Yuuri’s hand and they walked back to their flat.

“But we never do,” Yuuri said.

Victor lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed his ring then smiled at him, “I love you Yuuri… stop overthinking everything so much.”

Yuuri had to smile, maybe he did just need to live in his perfect bubble and enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	20. Otabel / Isabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “Why are you naked in my kitchen?” Fluff (maybe smut if you'd like) Isabella and otabek

There was banging going on in the kitchen. Otabek knew it was too early for JJ to be up—and looking next to him, Yuri was snoring softly. Checking the time on his phone, he saw it was still early.

Slipping out into the hallway, he heard the unmistakable loud snore of JJ coming from his bedroom— grabbing his baseball bat, Otabek carefully walked down the hallway. It sounds like someone was banging around pots and pans and Otabek did not understand how a burglar would be so noisy. He also did not understand how Yuri and JJ slept through this.

As he rounded the kitchen, he saw it was Isabella in their kitchen… naked.

“Why are you naked in my kitchen?” Otabek said as he set the baseball bat down and leaned against the wall.

Isabella screamed and startled Otabek. Otabek jumped and Isabella kept screaming.

“Hey hey hey! Calm down!” Otabek yelled.

JJ and Yuri came running out at all the yelling. Yuri threw Isabella his tshirt he was wearing and JJ went to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

“I thought you said they were out of town!” Isabella screamed at JJ.

“No baby, next weekend,” JJ said.

“Oh my god,” Isabella whispered as she covered her face with her hands and ran down the hallway to JJ’s bedroom.

Otabek and JJ got to laughing as Yuri got annoyed and just went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	21. Gerogi / Seung gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> GeorgiSeung "you look good in the candle light"

_Again - I combined this with the other prompt - **GeorgiSeung “I want you all to myself.”**_

_This continues off the first prompt for this pair **\-- You can find it in Chapter 6 of these Drabbles**_

 

They had taken things slow. Georgi found he could easily trust Seung gil and he also did not want to overdo it like he had with all his other relationships. Seung gil liked how fun it was Georgi. They could talk skating, books, movies, music– almost anything. They had a lot in common and conversation always ran smoothly. Georgi found he never thought about his exes when he was around Seung gil.

Georgi had to get back to Russia after a few weeks and Seung gil was going to go out to Russia and train for bit. Even at the rink with Anya there, Georgi was ok. He would text Seung gil– Anya was not even an afterthought.

When Seung gil did make it to Russia, Georgi was over the moon. They were able to train together and his rink mates loved the changes in Georgi. Seung gi seem to calm Georgi and make him less an emotional wreck. They were constantly being dragged out to dinners and clubs by Milla, Yuri, Victor… all of them. They liked the new Georgi and even told Seung gil that whatever he was doing, to never stop.

After a week of being dragged around Russia by the Russian team, Seung gil and Georgi were walking back to Georgi’s flat and Seung gil took his hand and smiled at him.

“Can we stay in tonight?” Seung gil asked.

“Sure. Did you want me to cook for you?” Georgi asked.

“That would be nice,” Seung gil said.

They walked into a market and Georgi got supplied for dinner and Seung gil bought candles.

As Georgi unlocked his door, Seung gil leaned in and kissed him softly, “I want you all to myself.”

With a chuckle, Georgi smiled at Seung gil and ran his down Seung gil’s arm, “I am all yours.”

Georgi cooked and Seung gil set the table. As dinner was set, Seung gil turned the lights down and they sat at the table. Georgi could not take his eyes off of Seung gil.

“What?” Seung gil asked as he squirmed in his seat. Georgi had been staring and he thought something was wrong.

“You look good in the candlelight,” Georgi said. Seung gil really did. The hardness to his face had softened and his high cheek bones were accented.

Seung gil blushed and took Georgi’s hand, “I am so glad I came out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	22. Otabek / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuuri-katsucky-blog asked:
> 
> "I'm... sorry" for Otayuri and could I get some angst that's resolved with fluffy smut? (And if not, just some really sweet smut?)

Otabek knew when he got back to their flat that Yuri would be upset. He did not mean what he said and the tension between them had been growing over the weeks. Words shouted they can never take back– Otabek told Yuri that wished he had never moved to Russia. They had been out drinking, Otabek did not mean it. The minute the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them.

Pressure of the upcoming season was getting to them and they had been working themselves towards exhaustion. They had a weekend off and decided to go out and get dinner and drinks. They had more drinks than they should have, knowing they did not have practice the next day. Bickering over being tired had happened– that was when Otabek said it.

Yuri’s eyes had grown big and he dug in his pocket and threw money on the table and ran out the place. Otabek wanted to run after him, but he was pissed at himself. Yuri always thought Otabek was unhappy in Russia– and it was not that. Otabek loved being with Yuri every day. Waking up to him, practicing with him, coming home with him every night– he was just tired and frustrated over his programs for the new season. The Russian team was so damn good and made it all look so easy. Otabek felt he had to push harder and work harder– yet still fell short.

It was a slow walk home, Otabek tried to clear his head with the evening air as he got back to their place. Sure enough, Yuri was face down on their bed, crying softly.

“I’m… sorry,” Otabek said as he stood at the door.

“You don’t have to stay here,” Yuri said into the pillow.

“Yura…” Otabek said as he laid next to Yuri and pulled him close, “I am tired and frustrated with myself. Not you– I took it out on you… I was wrong.”

Yuri looked up, his nose and eyes red– he sniffled and Otabek hated the pain he put in those green eyes.

“Yura… I love you, ok?” Otabek said.

Yuri buried his head into Otabek neck as Otabek rubbed his back. He hated he made Yuri feel bad and he wanted to make it up to him. He could hear the little sniffles coming from Yuri as he held him tightly and Otabek started to rub his lower back and turned so he was facing Yuri. Those big greens fixed on him again and he pushed the blonde hair out of his face.

“You are stuck with me– I am not leaving,” Otabek said trying to lighten the mood.

Yuri nodded and Otabek lifted one of Yuri’s hands up to his mouth and kissed into Yuri’s palm- flicking the skin with his tongue as he heard Yuri take a deep breath. Otabek kissed down his palm and into his wrist gently– letting his teeth barely brush over his pulse point. Those green eyes stayed locked with his as he kissed up Yuri’s arm, stopping at the inside of his elbow and licking it gently.

It was then that Yuri had pushed Otabek on his back and started to kiss him. It was not a heated, passionate kiss– Yuri poured his feelings into the kiss. It always floored Otabek how this angry little kitten could be so emotional in bed. There was so many sides to Yuri that he never showed anyone– except him. Yuri was feeling vulnerable and he needed reassurance. Otabek moving his hands into Yuri’s hair, returning his kiss, trying to answer all the questions that Yuri was secretly asking him.

Otabek worked Yuri slowly that night, this was not a night for anything quick or hard. He took his time taking Yuri’s clothes off, kissing every inch of his body, working him open and holding him the entire time as he rocked gently inside of Yuri.

“I love you… I love you,” they chanted.

Otabek knew they would fight, he knew they would say words they never meant to say– he just had to make sure they made up for it. The little bit of time they did have together off the ice, they cherished and spent together. Even as the weekend came and went, they never left their flat till it was time to get back on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	23. Chris / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shemakesmeforget asked:  
> Congrats on 1k ✨✨ for the prompt: smut Yuuri/Chris pre canon, I'm in need

Chris had no idea who he was– they had been at the last two finals together and the poor guy had bombed out and missed his chance at the GPF. He couldn’t jump for shit, but Chris could not take his eyes off his footwork. There was something magical– sensual in those steps. He felt the music like no other skater. Chris felt lucky that he skated right after him and it helped to put him in the mood for his over-sexed routine.

The problem was– that footwork was amazing, even if he had falled on each attempt of his quads, even while he landed his triples, but Chris saw at the end of his routine– his face fell and his shoulder’s slumped. Chris wanted nothing more than to bring that magic back into him.

“Yuuri Katsuki’s scores have come in!” the announcer cried out.

Chris noticed that Yuuri never looked up from where he sat next to his coach. It was time for him to get out to the ice– Chris had to put it all behind him and skate his heart out– leaving the ice melting after his skate.

He indeed did melt the ice– leading the group of skaters. Chris was ecstatic as he sat in the kiss and cry. He was the last skater so it was all over for the day. One last wave and Chris headed to the lockers to change.

As he entered the locker room, he saw where Yuuri was at a locker and his costume jacket was off. He was bare from the waist up and Chris just stood there and stared at him. Yuuri’s back was too him and he had to two little dimples on his lower back– Chris remembered that footwork and seeing as Yuuri was reaching into his locker, his back muscles flexed and those dimples moved a little bit.

Chris cleared his throat as he leaned against the locker– his arms crossed and he did not even hide he was staring at Yuuri or looking him up and down.

Yuuri turned and those eyes looked so sad, defeated, “Oh… I’m sorry. Am I in your way? I’ll just be another minute.”

“You’re footwork is amazing,” Chris said.

Yuuri only nodded as he turned back to his locker.

Chris walked over to him, “I mean it. You may not make it through, but you are still young… work and get a quad in your program. With that footwork– you could easily win.”

As Yuuri turned and fixed those big brown eyes on him, Chris felt himself melting as those eyes continued to stare at him. He saw Yuuri shake his head and look down, breaking their eyes contact. Chris put his fingers under his chin, lifting his head.

“No Yuuri, you are amazing. You just need to believe in yourself and you will be a force to be reckon with on the ice,” Chris said as he moved those fingers from Yuuri’s chin and up his jaw bone. Tracing those cheekbones, Chris ran his thumb over Yuuri’s lower lip and watched those eyes grown even bigger as his pupils started to swell. “I want you to challenge me on the ice… go back and work hard…”

Chris leaned forward and brushed his lips over Yuuri’s– just barely there. He heard as Yuuri’s breath hitched as Chris kept his eyes on him– those eyes closing and chasing Chris’ lips as he pulled away- lips pouted, his face was no longer sad.

Chris chuckled as Yuuri put his hands on Chris’ shoulders and stared at him– almost as if he was scaring himself with his action. A warm smile from Chris was all Yuuri needed before he reached up and kissed those full lips of Chris’.

Yuuri’s skin was warm and tacky from the sweat that had dried on his back. Chris moved his hand down Yuuri’s back till he found those dimples and pulled Yuuri close to him. Licking the bottom of Yuuri’s lip, Chris gently licked and worked his way into Yuuri’s mouth while he was being pressed to the locker.

Yuuri kissed like he did his footwork, it was smooth and full of magic. His hands resting on Chris’ chest as Chris felt the hard locker behind him. Their hips met and Chris moaned– they were growing hard in their costumes. Yuuri had a small little moan that escaped and got lost in Chris’s mouth as he pulled Yuuri tighter to him.

Yuuri’s mouth never left his, his hands move and grabbed Chris’ hips hard as their cocks continued to grow. Working a rhythm between them, they kissed and pushed against one another. Chris knew he was leaking and turned them so he had Yuuri pressed against the locker. Yuuri’s skin was warm and flushed as Chris worked his mouth down Yuuri’s neck. Salty against his tongue, Chris layered that long graceful neck with messy opened mouth kisses. Yuuri tilted his head allowed Chris better access.

Pushing his hips firmed to Yuuri’s as he bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder, he heard Yuuri moan. Chris had Yuuri’s hands pinned to the locker as he assaulted his neck. There were little noises and gasp that Yuuri would do– and it was driving Chris fucking wild. Yuuri rocked his hips with purpose against Chris, their cocks hard and getting close to release.

Licking a long stripe up Yuuri’s neck, Chris bit as his soft earlobe and Yuuri moaned out loudly. He had pushed his hips hard to Chris and his arms were fighting his– still pressed to the locker. Chris rocked a few more times before taking those swollen lips of Yuuri’s and kissing him deeply. Grunting softly, Chris found himself cumming in his costume. Pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s– both panting and their chest heaving. Yuuri had his eyes open in surprise– staring at Chris.

A gentle kiss and Chris slowly removed his hold on Yuuri’s wrist and pulled away. Walking over to the open locker, Chris grabbed Yuuri’s phone and added his number.

“Next year Yuuri– Keep in touch.”

Yuuri’s eyes were still wide with surprise as he nodded. Chris grabbed his own bag and headed to the showers. He couldn’t wait to see what would become of Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	24. Phichit / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> azaras-spirit asked:
> 
> hm i thought i sent it? maybe i didnt? anyways i requested "im bored. wanna fuck?" for phichit/yuuri or if you already done that do whatever smut prompt you havent done yet for phichit/yuuri. I JUST NEED MORE OF THIS PAIRING OKAY.

Classes were over for the day and they did not have practice that evening– some excuse neither had paid attention from Celestino– they were glad to have the afternoon off. Phichit threw his bag down on the floor next to his bed as Yuuri did the same on his side of the room. Both got lost on their laptops and phones as the afternoon wore on.

It only took a couple hours before they had already read their social media accounts, ignored their homework and sent emails back home to their family. Phichit had come over to Yuuri’s bed and they were propped against the wall watching videos.

“I’m bored… wanna fuck?” Phichit said casually.

Yuuri started to choke and Phichit got to laughing.

“What?!” Yuuri yelled,

Phichit shrugged, “I dunno… just thought we could pass the time that way.”

“But Phichit! We have never even kissed!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Phichit leaned in and smacked his lips against Yuuri’s, “Ok– Now we have.”

Yuuri’s face was pure shock and Phichit got to giggling, “Oh come on Yuuri! Don’t be such a prude!”

“I am NOT a prude!” Yuuri yelled out.

“Then prove it!” Phichit challenged him.

Yuuri groaned and hid behind his hands, “Phichit… I am not fucking you to prove I am not a prude.”

Phichit laughed, “You are cute when you are flustered Yuuri!”

“Well what did you expect me to say?” Yuuri squeaked out.

Phichit giggled and crawled over where Yuuri was and looked at him. Dropping his voice– Phichit leaned in, his lips just a whisper away from Yuuri’s. “Prove it.”

Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s face and firmly pressed his lips to his. Phichit smiled at Yuuri’s insistence and pulled back.  

“I’m still not convinced,” Phichit smirked at Yuuri.

“Oh really?” Yuuri said as he took a giggling Phichit and pressing him back to the mattress. Kissing Phichit again, Yuuri pressed his body on Phichit’s and bit on his bottom lip. “Convinced yet?”

Phichit smiled up at Yuuri, “Nope not yet!”

Yuuri groaned and leaned down to kiss Phichit more. Phichit decided he really liked this new game of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	25. Sara / Mila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> novocaine-sea asked:
> 
> If you're still doing the 1K follower prompt things... “Lingerie isn’t really ‘business casual’.” with Sara/Mila if you're up for it? :D

“Come on! We are going to be late!” Sara yelled out.

“I’m coming… I’m coming,” Milla said as her heels clicked on the hardwood floor of Sara’s flat. She had a new dress on, spaghetti straps, black lace overlay on a beige satin- short and practically painted on.

“Lingerie isn’t really ‘business casual’,” Sara giggled out.

“What do you mean?” Milla said as she put her hands on her hips.

“This is a promotional dinner we are going too,” Sara said.

“And… I put a dress on!” Milla said.

Sara shook her head as they grabbed their coats. Sara went with a tasteful swing dress and low heels. She did not like these dinners and hated that she had to dress up for them.

As they walked into the restaurant and Sara slid the coat off to hang on the coat rack– whistles were heard around them.

“What the hell?” Milla asked.

“Told you,” Sara grumbled as they made their way to the table.

It was full of men in shirt and ties, Yuri was even here, looking grumpy with his tie half undone. They quickly sat on the end of the table he was.

“Fuck Milla– next time put your dress on over your damn slip,” Yuri whispered to her.

Milla growled, “Stop gawking me then!”

“You are leaving nothing to imagination… I can make out your belly button in that damn thing,” Yuri said.

“Should I go get my coat?” Milla asked Sara.

Sara laughed, “No, if you do that you will only draw more attention.”

The rest of the night, Yuri kept teasing Milla and she kept growling back at him. Sara giggled and when they went to go leave– Milla had all eyes on her. She held her head high and didn’t bother putting her coat on.

“Fuck it– let them look. They only wish they had a body like this,” Milla said as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	26. Yuri / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sergeantjamesrogers asked:  
> I'm so excited to read everything you're going to write!!! Can you do "I love it when you get mad at me… It’s so sexy." Or "Choke me" with Yuuri x Yurio. It was so hard to pick a pairing! Shipping practically everything gets overwhelming sometimes lol

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri said as he stomped through the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked from the living room.

“Did you eat all my fucking pirozhkis?” Yuri yelled.

“No, you threatened me if I touched the last of them” Yuuri said and turned the volume back up on the TV.

Yuri came stomping in and took the remote– turning the TV off.

“You don’t even fucking care! We have been robbed!” Yuri screamed.

Yuuri groaned and sat back on the couch.

“What the hell is going to break in and eat our food?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri was being over dramatic and it was adorable. Yuuri sat there and let Yuri rant and rave while he worked himself up. He started searching their flat for anything else missing. After a few minutes Yuuri got to laughing.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Yuri demanded.

“You- you idiot,” Yuuri said.

“You better watch it, pig. I’ll fucking cut you,” Yuri growled.

Grabbing Yuri’s wrist, Yuuri pulled him down next to him on the couch and kissed him gently.

“I love it when you get mad at me… It’s so sexy,” Yuuri said.

“Well I am about to get fucking furious here in a moment,” Yuri said.

Holding Yuri close to him, Yuuri could him growl as he kissed his neck. The more Yuuri kissed his neck the quieter the growling got.

“You ate the pirozhkis for breakfast,” Yuuri whispered in his ear as he pressed Yuri back into the couch.

“Oh shit! That’s right!” Yuri said.

“We can go to the store and make more,” Yuuri said as he started to kiss around Yuri’s collarbones and run his hands up his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	27. Yuri / Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icicle33 asked:  
> Congrats on 1k lovely! Because I can't help but want to torture these boys...“What do I have to do to get you to hate me?” Yuyuu or "Choke me."

Yuri knew everything he touched always turned to shit– so how had Yuuri not? His perfect, sweet Yuuri. Always there every morning to kiss him awake and hold him at night as he fell asleep. Yuri knew it would all spiral out of control– it always did– they always left.

He tried pushing Yuuri away but Yuuri called him out on it. He tried being an ass and Yuuri told him to stop. No matter what he did, Yuuri brought it forward. He always seemed to be one step ahead of him– no matter what he did.

It was another night, Yuuri had his arms wrapped around Yuri and all Yuri could think of was how long this would last. How long before Yuuri realised he ruined everything he touched.

“You’re tense, I can almost hear your thoughts,” Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed his forehead.

“Why are you so damn nice to me?” Yuri asked.

“Not this again…” Yuuri sighed and turned Yuri to look at him, “Don’t go down that road, Yuri. I have told you I am not leaving.”

“Everyone always leaves…” Yuri whispered as he refused to look into his eyes.

Yuuri knew that Yuri was haunted over the last few years… he had come to him– broken and at the end of his rope. Yuuri took him in and things built up slowly between them. The hardest part was trying to convince Yuri he was worthy of being loved– being wanted.

Kissing his forehead, Yuuri brushed the blonde hair off his forehead, “What do I have to do to make you understand that I am not leaving you?”

“What do I have to do to get you to hate me?” Yuri whispered.

Holding him tighter, it always broke Yuuri’s heart that he felt this way. Yuuri tried to show him every day that he would always be there for him– love him. Yuuri would just show him every day that he would be there and never leave. He wanted to silence the demons on Yuri’s head and fill them with happier thoughts, memories. All he could do it hold him and hopefully reassure him that he would never hate him– never leave him.  

Kissing Yuri gently, he ran his hand down his beautiful face, such a beautiful creature to be haunted as much as he was tore at his heart. Cupping Yuri’s face in his hands, he continued to kiss him– he wanted Yuri to understand that he would never hate him.

“There is nothing you can do that would make me hate you,” Yuuri spoke between kisses.

The way Yuri would cling to him showed his desperation for touch– for love. Yuuri prayed every day that Yuri would open those pretty green eyes and see that this was real, he was there to stay– he was worthy of love and happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	28. Seung gil / Yuri P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kipseg asked:  
> Congratulations for your 1k followers, you really deserve it, you are so talented and I love how you write and even when there are weird stuff or pairings that I'm not really into it, you make them work. For the Drabble smut list -So… I’m bored… Wanna fuck?- Seung -gil/Yuri P Thanks xo

Seung gil had to wonder how he got so lucky, left alone with Yuri Plisetsky. He had always had a slight crush on the Russian skater– but it was something he had kept to himself. It was something he thought would never happen, would never have a chance to happen– so why bother even trying?

Everyone had gone off and they got left behind, meeting in the hotel lobby, Yuri was throwing a fit.

“The fuck? You mean everyone just went to dinner and the club without us?” Yuri said and had turned those angry green eyes on Seung gil.

Seung gil shrugged. Personally he was glad he had missed out. He was not in the mood to talk to people and be around them. It was only by chance he had met Yuri in the lobby to begin with.

“What? You can’t fucking talk?” Yuri asked.

“I can talk,” Seung gil said.

Yuri crossed his arms and looked Seung gil up and down. The years had been good to Yuri– he grew a few more centimeters, his hair was longer and all the baby fat in his face was gone. His cheekbones set high on his face and his eye full of anger.

“Well since we obviously got ditched, wanna do something?” Yuri asked.

 _Anything._ “Um… sure, what did you have in mind?” Seung gil asked.

“So… I’m bored… wanna fuck?” Yuri asked.

Seung gil stumbled and look at Yuri– in disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me asshole. Yes or no?” Yuri asked.

Seung gil shrugged, he could not believe this was happening, he needed to play cool, “Sure, why not.”

Seung gil felt like he needed to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. In all the scenarios he had come up with with Yuri, this was never one of them.

Yuri smirked and grabbed his hand while leading him towards the elevator. The ride up the elevator was awkward, Seung gil didn’t know if he should or should not say something. He decided to just go with silence.

“I like that you don’t talk much,” Yuri said, “But I hope you aren’t silent when you are fucking me.”

Seung gil just hoped he did not die before they could find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	29. Otabek / JJ / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> satsumiasakura asked:  
>  YASSS the dwabbles!!!! So happy you got 1K! For the prompt I would say Otayuri or Otapliroy. Can you NOT leave marks all over me this time? The inclusion of daddy kink will make my day

Yuri was in a mood– he currently had JJ pressed to the wall as he growled and bit at his neck. Yuri was holding JJ’s wrist against the wall and even though JJ could easily break out of the hold– he did not want too.

“Can you NOT leave marks all over me this time?” JJ whispered.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want,” Yuri growled before he went to assault JJ’s neck again.

“Yura…” the deep voice from the other side of the room said as he made his way towards the pair. JJ knew just by Otabek’s tone that he would calm the angry kitten on him.

Yuri groaned and tried to ignore Otabek. JJ felt the biting on his neck continue, but it was nothing to leave marks.

“Yura, don’t make me say your name again,” Otabek said.

Yuri pulled away from JJ and looked over to Otabek. JJ could see the squint in Yuri’s eyes.

“What?” Yuri growled.

“Is that how you address me?” Otabek asked.

Yuri sighed and JJ felt him melt to his body, “No… I am sorry Daddy.”

It never took much for Yuri to back down, he always fought back when his plans got interrupted– and apparently marking JJ up was on his agenda. Otabek reached out and grabbed Yuri’s wrist then looked over to JJ and winked.

“I think our kitten here needs to be taught a lesson,” Otabek said to JJ.

JJ had to chuckle, it always got interesting when Otabek got into character, but he was glad he got saved from the brutal marks Yuri was going to cover him in. He had a photoshoot with his band tomorrow and didn’t need to be all marked up.

“I think maybe you are right,” JJ said and took Yuri other’s wrist.

“No no no!” Yuri cried out, “I’ll behave! I’ll behave daddy! I promise!”

“Now Yura… you are only saying this now, earlier–”

“Dammit! Please daddy!” Yuri begged.

JJ leaned down and kissed gently at Yuri’s neck. He was not intervening while these two bickered.

Otabek took Yuri and dragged him back to the bedroom. JJ followed them and watched as Otabek stripped Yuri then tied him to the bed– face down.

“What do you think Jean? Ten smacks?” Otabek asked.

JJ wet his lips as he saw that pale skin laid out on the dark burgundy comforter. He could only nod as Otabek leaned in and kissed him. JJ felt his knees go weak, whenever either of these two kissed him, his mind went blank and he could not function.

“Let’s teach our kitten a lesson, ok?” Otabek said as he trailed his hand down the side of JJ’s face.

Yuri was moaning into the bed before they even got to him. To hell with it– maybe a few marks on his body could be air-brushed off or covered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	30. Otabek / JJ / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otabaeplisetsky asked:  
> "Come here. I know how to make you feel better." Otapliroy smut? uwu

Continuation off the last chapter - 

 

“Come here. I know how to make you feel better,” JJ said as he untied Yuri’s hands from the bed.

Yuri whimpered and worked his way into JJ’s lap. JJ wrapped his arms around that small naked body as Otabek joined them on the bed and rubbed Yuri’s back.

“You did good Yura… you didn’t cum this time,” Otabek said.

JJ knew Yuri liked pain, he got off on pain. When they would spank him, the harder they did it, the harder Yuri got. Usually he came after a few smacks but lately Otabek had been talking him through it, making it last, making him wait.

JJ looked down, Yuri’s cock was full and red. JJ could feel the warmth of his bottom from the smacks. Kissing along Yuri’s neck, Otabek crawled over and kissed the other side of his neck.

“So good Yura… so good,” Otabek said.

“Yes kitten, we are so proud of you,” JJ whispered in his ear.

Yuri moaned as two sets of hands roamed his body and moved him from JJ’s lap. Once they had him back laid on the bed, JJ worked his mouth over that pale chest as Otabek started to kiss and mark up Yuri’s inner thighs.

Yuri was moaning and cursing in Russian. JJ started to suck and bite down on his nipple as Yuri’s nails scratched at his scalp.

JJ started to kiss down Yuri’s body as Otabek started to work his way up. They met at Yuri’s cock and took a moment to kiss each other. Yuri was propped up on his elbows, looking down at his two undercuts making out and ignoring the leaking cock right in front of their faces.

“Hey assholes– I could use some attention here,” Yuri growled out.

Otabek smirked at JJ and they stopped kissing– looking down at Yuri’s cock that was hard and waiting. JJ and Otabek each started a slow long lick up each side of Yuri’s cock. Yuri fell back– his head on the pillow and moaned.

Otabek and JJ took turns sucking on Yuri, every time he got close to cumming, they would stop and starting making out instead. Yuri had even tried to work his hand between them and stroke himself, but they stopped him.

After they had made Yuri wait– over and over, JJ and Otabek leaned up, started to kiss one another as Otabek wrapped his hands around Yuri’s cock. Yuri cried out a long line of curses as his cock painted his stomach and chest with his own cum.

Yuri was panting as Otabek worked himself over and crawled on top of JJ, they continued to kiss as Yuri tried to calm himself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	31. Otabek/Yuri/Seung Gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Congratulations on the 1k followers! Crossing fingers that you will find it interesting to write an Otabek/Yuri/Seung Gil prompt. ;) Fluffy smut, please? *asks nicely* Maybe with something like "Well, I don't know why we've never done this before" or "I've always wanted to see you like this." Feel free to not pick this if ever. I am sure you have lots of prompts by this time. :)

“He looks at you… a lot,” Otabek said as he kissed Yuri neck.

They were out to dinner with a handful of skaters and Otabek decided tonight was the night to tease Yuri– nonstop.

“A lot of people look at me, asshole… care to elaborate?” Yuri growled out quietly.

“Seung gil, he can’t even take his eyes off you… even as I kiss your neck and you are clearly with me… he wants you,” Otabek said.

“Oh whatever, he is probably just wondering why you are insistent on molesting me in public,” Yuri said as he pushed Otabek away from the millionth time that night.

“Yura… watch and you’ll see,” Otabek said as he got up.

Yuri watched as Otabek got up and walked to the other side of the table. He had reached over where Seung gil was and leaned over, whispering in his ear. Yuri watched as Seung gil face turned red and he nodded. Otabek winked at him and came back over to where they were.

“So what the fuck just went on over there?” Yuri asked when Otabek did not say anything.

“Let’s just say… let’s not linger too long here at dinner,” Otabek said as he leaned in and kissed Yuri gently then sat back and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, keeping his eye on Seung gil.

They were barely in the elevator when Otabek had Yuri pressed against the wall and was kissing him passionately. Yuri felt like he was being consumed– hands were all over him, Otabek’s mouth was intoxicating him, he could not think. Only when the ‘ding’ of the elevator chimed, did they break apart and Otabek dragged Yuri down the hallway.

Otabek pulled out his keycard and the moment they walked into the room, Yuri found himself pressed to the wall, the door still wide open as Otabek started attacking his mouth again. Yuri’s arms were high above his head as Otabek kissed him and held him. Yuri did not know how long all this had gone on and had forgotten the door was still open when he heard someone speak.

“I’ve always wanted to see you like this.”

Yuri snapped back but Otabek was not caring. He started to bite at Yuri’s neck as Yuri worked to push him away.

“Asshole, someone is here,” Yuri growled out.

“It is just Seung gil,” Otabek whispered to him.

“What? Why?” Yuri asked.

“You said you always wanted to try things…” Otabek said.

“So you mean…?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.”

Otabek stepped back and held his hand out to their onlooker. Seung gil had been watching them, his eyes full of lust as he stared at Yuri.

Yuri liked being looked at with passion– he had only kissed and been with Otabek and they had talked about experimenting around. Yuri watched Seung gil take Otabek’s hand as Otabek led them all over to the bed. Yuri sat back on the bed as two set of eyes stared at him.

Otabek had walked behind Seung gil, his hands on his shoulders as they looked at Yuri. Otabek was gently kissed Seung gil’s neck.

“You want him, go get him,” Otabek whispered in Seung Gil’s ear.

Yuri sat back as Seung gil worked his way nervously over to Yuri. Smiling over at him, Yuri held his hand out this time, coaxing Seung gil towards him. Seung gil took his hand as Yuri pulled him to him and on top of him.

Seung gil kissed different that Otabek did. Where Otabek was firm and fire, Seung gil was soft and satin. Seung gil had his hands on either side of Yuri’s head as Yuri was laid back on the bed. He thought Yuri looked ethereal as his hair was spill around his head, like a golden halo. His lips were already full and swollen from the rough kissing of Otabek’s.

Yuri worked his hands up Seung gil’s side and pulled him so his body pressed on top of him. He was about the same weight as Otabek was, but his body was leaner, trimmer. He was use to hard lines and hard muscles– Seung gil was lean.

“Well, I don’t know why we’ve never done this before,” Otabek’s voice came from beside them.

Both turning their heads and looked at Otabek who was watching down on them. Yuri and Seung gil both offering their hands out to Otabek, “Join us,” Yuri said.

“Now that I could never say no too,” Otabek said as he climbed on the bed and slowly kissed Yuri, then turned his head and took Seung gil’s face to his and kissed him.

Otabek had to think to himself again,  _“Why have we never done this?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	32. JJ / Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashiiblack asked:  
>  Pliroy - Mile high club

Yuri waited in the small bathroom for the soft knock. It was cramped in there, but it was always something he wanted to do. Just another check mark off his bucket list. He already felt closed in and knew once JJ joined him, it would be an even tighter fit.

 _What the fuck was taking him so long?_  Yuri thought as he waited. He told JJ to meet him in the bathroom in a minute. Checking his phone he saw three minutes had passed. Knowing JJ, he was being extra cautious, not wanting people to know what they were up too. Not that them making out in their seats was any indication.

A soft tap at the door had Yuri sliding it open and grabbing JJ by his shirt, pulling him in.

“Fucking took you long enough,” Yuri growled as he pressed his lips to JJ’s. He had worked himself up so much he was already half hard as he hooked a leg around JJ.

“Sorry kitten, damn stewardess kept talking to me,” JJ said.

“That bitch needs to back off,” Yuri growled as he started to bite at JJ’s neck and palm over the crotch of his jeans. The stewardess had been giving JJ more attention than Yuri liked and he hated even more that JJ was welcoming it. JJ moaned while he pulled up the skirt Yuri was wearing and grabbed at his ass, squeezing it.

“We can’t be long,” JJ breathed out.

“Why? Want to get back to your stewardess?” Yuri asked.

“Oh kitten, you are so cute when you are jealous,” JJ said as he turned Yuri around and pulled the pink cotton panties down. Moaning when he saw Yuri had a plug already deep inside of him, JJ pressed on it and Yuri started to make sounds that almost sounded like a pur.

“Take that thing out of me and fuck me already,” Yuri said as he grabbed the small sink he was rested against, looking into the mirror as JJ loomed over him. He could feel the plug being twisted and pulled out of him. JJ sat it on the edge of the sink then his fingers where were the plug had just been.

“Ah, so wet and stretched,” JJ said.

“Get on with it!” Yuri hissed out.

The sound of JJ’s zipper being undone made Yuri wiggle his ass. JJ moaned and slapped his ass real quick before pushing right in. Yuri had made sure he lubed and stretched before they had gotten on the plane, it was a pain to get the extra lube in him and the plug, but the moment JJ pushed in, it was worth it. He could look in the mirror and see blue eyes staring at him in the reflection. They were in such a cramped space, that there was not much room to move, JJ had to thrust quick and hard.

Yuri’s hands pressed to the mirror, breathing and moaning softly till JJ hit _that spot_  and he cried out. A hand over his mouth, and his body pulled upright had him flush against JJ’s chest. Lifting a leg and resting his foot on the counter, JJ continued to hit that spot over and over as he muffled Yuri’s cries with his hand.

“Oh my kitten is so noisy,” JJ said kissing his neck and thrusting again, “You like this kitten? You want to get off?”

Yuri nodded his head as his mouth was still covered by JJ’s hand.

“Touch yourself, I can see you in the mirror,” JJ said.

Lifting the front of his skirt, Yuri grabbed his cock and started to stroke it as JJ kept thrusting in him. Every time he hit that sensitive spot inside, he leaked all over his hand. It wasn’t long before Yuri was cumming all over the sink. A stutter in JJ’s hips and he moaned in Yuri’s ear.

“Fuck you feel amazing,” JJ whispered in his ear, moving his hand from his mouth.

Yuri was panting and could see their reflection in the mirror. JJ’s face was flush and his eyes half lidded, Yuri’s hair was a mess and his clothes all crooked. JJ was still inside of him and Yuri moaned softly as he felt him pull out.

“Bend over kitten,” JJ said as he placed his hand between his shoulder blades, bending him back over. Taking the plug where he put it on the seat, he pressed back into Yuri, hearing Yuri purr. As Yuri stood, JJ turned him and kissed him deeply. “Don’t worry kitten, no stewardess will ever compare to you.”


	33. JJ / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worldofcopperwings asked:  
> 87\. “Stay awake.” with Pliroy, please

They had been out all day. JJ had taken Yuri apple picking so he could bake apples for Yuri. Being the peak of the season, the leaves were all turning vibrants oranges and yellows colors. Yuri bitched as they climbed the mountain, but JJ knew he was loving it. Even as he picked apples and Yuri sat, eating an apple, they were having fun. Yuri had taken pictures and posted all over social media. JJ sporting his stupid “ _JJ Style_ ” fingers as Yuri flipped the camera off.

Yuri even managed a few pictures of JJ picking apples. Wearing his flannel fitted shirt, tight jeans with boots– Yuri liked that look more than he thought he would. The air was crisp and a slight chill as they filled the basket with apples and worked their way back down the mountain.

“They had hot mulled wine,” JJ said as they made it back to the old farm stands and cabins.

“Well why didn’t you tell me this when we got here?” Yuri asked.

“You would have stayed in there till I came back down from the mountain!” JJ said as they got to the cabin with the wine. The spice smell swirling around them.

The cabin was set up like a small cafe, hot drinks and wines were offered. JJ tucked his basket of apples next to the loveseat him and Yuri sat at– a fire crackling in the fireplace. Yuri curled up next to him as he was on his second mulled wine. JJ saw him blinking slower, longer and kissed the top of that golden head.

“Hey kitten, stay awake,”  JJ said.

Yuri mumbled something and pressed harder to JJ’s side. Maybe a little nap for his kitten before he drove them back home.


	34. Victor / Yuuri K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fujivvaras asked:  
> Ohh you're taking drabbles again! Can I request a Victuuri one using the prompt mile high club from the 101 kinks list? :)

“Vitya! This will never work! It is too cramped in here,” Yuuri whined as Victor sat him on the small sink, his ass falling into the sink.

“Oh c’mon Yuuri! Let’s have some fun!” Victor said, that perfect heart shaped smile of his always had Yuuri doing things he never would.

“We can’t take too long.”

“There is another bathroom, people can wait,” Victor said before kissing Yuuri. Yuuri felt awkward with his naked ass in a sink, jeans hanging off an ankle as Victor kissed him. This was not what Yuuri would call romantic, but Victor had begged him.

The bathroom was small and was growing hot due to their making out and Yuuri even found he had gotten hard through all the kissing and Victor’s hand stroking his cock.

“Move your hips up some,” Victor said as he kissed neck.

“My ass is stuck in the sink!” Yuuri cried out.

Victor chuckled, “So jealous of the sink right now.”

“Vitya!”

Victor was able to crotch on the floor and he was licking around Yuuri’s stomach at his navel before licking up his cock. Yuuri moaned and ended up banging his head on the wall as Victor swallowed him down. Groaning from the pain in the back of his head and moaning from the sensation on his cock, Yuuri felt this was not as sexy as it should be.

The good thing with Victor was his mouth worked wonders and it did not take long before Yuuri was grabbing for purchase of the wall, then his ass was back in the sink and he was painting Victor’s face with his release.

“Vitya, I’m sorry,” Yuuri groaned.

Grabbing paper towels, Victor cleaned his face off and kissed him. “It is fine Yuuri. There isn’t much room in here.”

Reaching down, Yuuri grabbed for Victor pants and could feel he was hard. Victor undid them and Yuuri’s hand were in them immediately, gripping his cock as Victor continued to kiss him. He tried not to think how uncomfortable it was with his ass stuck in a sink and tried to concentrate on the little moans and gasp that Victor was giving him. Every time Yuuri stroked Victor’s cock, his elbow banged on the wall and he didn’t want people to know what was going on.

Victor moaned more as Yuuri shortened his strokes and could feel him throb in his hand. He knew Victor was getting close and tried unwedge his ass from the sink. A grunt and moan, then Victor was releasing all over his leg and hand. Victor was panting hot puffs of air on his neck as Yuuri was feeling uncomfortable in the sink.

“Vitya… I need off this counter, my ass is still in the sink and the facet in my back.”

Victor grabbed more paper towels to clean off Yuuri’s leg and went to bend over to grab Yuuri’s jeans to help him but them back on. Victor hit his head on the wall and cursed in Russian as Yuuri giggled.

“Vitya?”

“Yes?”

“Can we never do this again?”

Victor chuckled as he tucked himself back into his pants then helped Yuuri unlodge his ass from the sink. “Fine, no more airplane bathrooms.”

Yuuri hugged Victor tightly and then wondered how the hell he was going to bend over to pull his pants up in the tiny compartment.


	35. Gerogi / Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saniika asked:  
> Cross-dressing/drag - “Be you. No one else can.” Georgila :D

“Georgi! This will be perfect!” Mila squealed as she found the eye shadow at the bottom of her bin.

“Let me see if first,” Georgi asked.

“No! This is a surprise! Close your eyes and no peaking,” Mila demanded.

Closing his eyes, Georgi had to wonder how he even agreed to all this. Phichit and Yuuri had talked them all into drag night at the club, and once Mila heard, she said they had to go. Mila put on a fitted tailored suit (with sky high platform heels) that Georgi was already to rip off her the moment he saw her. It was when Mila pulled out a sequin gown for him to wear that Georgi started to protest.

It didn’t take long for Mila to convince him, and that is how he found himself in the gown and wig she had borrowed from Phichit as she painted his face.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Mila said as he continued to run the shadow brush over his lids.

“I am not wearing heels,” Georgi said.

“Oh honey, I am going to be taller than you tonight,” Mila said as he leaned in to kiss him.

“Well if you are the dude tonight, then that is fine.”

Mile giggled and finished up his make up. When Georgi was finally able to look, he was astonished at how well she had done. He had a short black bob wig and bold makeup with contours and highlights to set off his cheekbones.

“Wow, I don’t even look like me,” Georgi said as he stepped back and ran his hands down the side so the gown.

“Be you. No one else can,” Mila said as he came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his wait. She smelt like his cologne and he rather enjoyed it. Seeing her taller than him (with the heels on) and her hair slicked back to a ponytail, she was still beautiful and loved how they looked together.

“Let’s go do this,” Georgi said as he took her hand and grabbed his purse.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Mila said as they left out their apartment.


	36. Sara / Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shemakesmeforget asked:  
> !!!!! 29. “How is my wife more badass than me?” for Saramila <333

It was their second year anniversary and Mila had made them plans for dinner that night. As they pulled up to the restaurant, the valet took her car and she held her hand out to her wife. Sara looked amazing, her flowy dress and smile plastered on her face as in.

They were told it would be a few minute for their table, so they went to the bar to get a drink as they waited. Mila kept her fingers interlocked with Sara’s as they casually chatted over their day. With both being retired, they were teaching beginner skaters at a local rink and loving their lives.

Sipping martinis, a man approached them and got between them– putting an arm around each woman. Mila made a disgusted looking face and Sara flinched back.

“Ladies, ladies,” the man said, “Why don’t I take you two and show you want it is like to be with a real man!”

“Look here you–” Mila was about ready to punch the man when Sara held her hand up and stopped her. She knew the temper Mila had and really wanted to enjoy their dinner.

Taking the man’s hand off her shoulder, Sara turned to face him.

“So, you are the one who is going to show us what a real man is?” Sara asked.

The man nodded as he looked her slowly up and down. Mila started to growl as Sara held her hand up to her wife once more.

Taking her drink, Sara sipped it and then lifted it to pour over the man’s head.

“What the fuck?!” the man yelled.

“We have enough men in our lives to disappoint us, we don’t need another,” Sara hissed out.

Sara grabbed Mila’s drink and did the same.

“Crazy ass bitch!” The man yelled.

Sara reached around the bar and grabbed the soda nozzle and then sprayed the man with it. He was sputtering and cursing out loud as she soaked him. The bartender laughed behind the bar and Mila just sat there with her mouth wide open. Sara passed the soda nozzle back to the bartender then stood up and took her wife in her arms, dipping her and kissing her deeply.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Mila asked.

“Cause I learned from my wife,” Sara said before ordering them another set of drinks and kissing her wife once more.


	37. Otabek / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theinsanefox asked:  
> Hmm, kink prompts-- Almost Getting Caught, Otayuri pretty please!

Yuri was on his knees in the locker room, sucking as hard as he could on Otabek’s dick. Hands in his hair and pulling hard as his head bobbed up and down.

“Fuck, Yura,” Otabek said as he gently thrusted into his mouth.

Yuri looked up and saw the muscles in Otabek’s stomach clenching at each pull of his cock in his mouth. This was his favorite view of Otabek, looking up from his cock, staring at his body and his face as he came undone.

Otabek would look down on him and Yuri swore he could come just from the look in his eyes. So intense, so fucking sexy. How did Yuri get so lucky to have a boyfriend this fucking hot? Otabek had the perfect ‘V’ in his abs that drew your eyes like an arrow to his dick– his long and thick dick. The dick that was stretching his mouth to the limits and making him drool down his chin.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Otabek said.

Yuri hummed around Otabek’s cock. His big green eyes staring up at Otabek, tears falling out of them as he pushed Otabek’s cock deeper into his throat. He had one hand on the base of Otabek’s cock and another on his hip, fingers pressing into his skin, wanting Otabek to tear apart at the seams.

“Fuck… I am so close,” Otabek said as he pulled his hair harder.

The locker room door slammed open and Yuri jumped back, tripping over the bench behind him and falling hard to the floor with his legs in the air. Yuri was still fully dressed and Otabek had just pulled his track pants back up with Victor came whistling around the corner.

“Yurio! Why are you all on the floor?” Victor asked.

“Fuck off old man,” Yuri said as he reached for the hand that Otabek had offered him.

“Well come on you two! We are headed out to dinner,” Victor said as he went to his locker to grab his bag.

Yuri gave Otabek a look and Otabek smirked at him.

“We’ll finish later,” Otabek whispered to Yuri as he kissed him.

“You bet your ass we are.”


	38. Otabek / JJ / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughtsappear asked:  
> bad sex/sex fails - otapliroy

“I’m telling you, this will work,” JJ said as he peeled the leggings off Yuri.

“Fine,” Yuri said as he watched JJ pulled Otabek into a kiss. JJ knew exactly how to get Yuri in the mood. When he kissed Otabek and allowed Otabek to manhandle him, Yuri instantly got hard and demanded they started paying attention to him and fuck him.

Yuri reached out and grabbed each of their arms and they all tumbled to the bed in a pile of naked bodies and limbs. Otabek was sucking him as JJ was fingering him. If Yuri had his way, he would let them just shower him in attention– but JJ had an idea and they were going to go through with it.

“If you keep sucking my dick, I’m going to cum,” Yuri said to Otabek. JJ still had his fingers deep in him, scissoring him open and kissing his neck– this was usually how they did things, but JJ wanted something different. Wiggling away from JJ, Yuri pushed Otabek on his back and climbing on him, kissing him deeply while getting the lube and started to finger fuck Otabek.

Otabek always made the most incredible sounds like this, on his back with his legs tucked up tight, Yuri two knuckles deep and stretching. There were lips on his lower back and Yuri moaned as he kissed Otabek deeper. JJ’s mouth was hot on his body as he kissed all over Yuri’s lower back, his fingers plunging back into him.

“I think we are ready,” JJ said.

Yuri pushed Otabek’s legs back further, and slowly entered him. Otabek was always so tight around him, like he was trying to cut off the circulation to his dick. The noises Otabek made were driving him crazy. Yuri worked a few slow thrust into Otabek before JJ was behind him, lining up to his entrance and pushing in.

Yuri felt overwhelmed, He was deep into Otabek as JJ was deep inside him. This is where it all went downhill. Yuri would thrust and JJ would, throwing the rhythm off. A few times Yuri was pushing back against JJ, slipping out of Otabek. Or he would pushing into Otabek and JJ would pop out.

“Dammit,” Yuri said, feeling frustrated. The idea in itself seemed good, but they could not work it between them.

Trying again, they could not seem to flow right between the three of them. JJ started to pound him hard and it pushed them further down the bed. Yuri was laid on top of Otabek at this point, his cock deep inside of him as JJ jackhammered him from behind.  A hard thrust from JJ had them all toppling off the bed, Otabek slamming his head on the floor and Yuri on top of Otabek.

JJ was on the bed, looking down at the two on the floor and laughing. Otabek was rubbing the back of his head and Yuri was cursing.

“Worst idea ever! Where the fuck did you get this idea, Leroy?” Yuri growled out.

“Porn kitten,” JJ said with a smile.

“Fuck, aren’t we enough for you not to need porn?” Yuri growled as he crawled off Otabek.

JJ pulled him Yuri back to him, kissing him. “Of course kitten, but I wanted all three of us together.”

“Well next time suck my dick as Otabek fucks me,” Yuri growled.

“Yeah I don’t get thrown off the bed that way,” Otabek said from the floor.

That got JJ laughing and Yuri growled as he helped Otabek off the floor.


	39. Yakov / Lilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scribeoffate asked:  
> Yakov/Lilia "the kids they ambushed me"

“I swear Lilia, I am retiring!” Yakov huffed as she sat on the bench. All his skaters were not behaving and he was tired of yelling. What was the point? No one ever listen to him and his throat hurt from yelling so much.

“You say that every day, Yakov,” Lilia said.

“I mean it this time. I’m too old for this shit!”

“Oh we will have brandy tonight and you will be better by morning,” Lilia said as she pat knee.

Yakov grunted and watched as Mila was twirling Yuri over her head as she was on the ice. He had already yelled at them twice for this. Maybe one day she will drop him and they will learn their lesson.

“Mila! Yuri!” he yelled out again. Standing up he went to the edge and rested. Damn kids never listen. Turning to fuss to Lilia, he was knocked over by something small and compact.

“What the hell?” Yakov yelled!

Three little bodies were scrambling off of him. Groaning and standing up. When Yakov finally got up, he looked down to see three identical faces staring up at him.

“Watch where you are going Mister!” one of them yelled.

“Yeah!” another chimed in.

“We are little and you could have broken us!” the third say.

“What?” Yakov said as he rubbed his hip where he fell, “You three ran into me!”

“Oh sir! We are so sorry!” a brunette woman said as she rushed forward.

“Yakov, be nice,” Lilia said.

“The kids– they ambushed me!” Yakov yelled, “Who are they and where the hell did they come from? And why… why do they look alike?”

The brunette woman gathered the three identical little girls and hugged them to her, “I am so sorry. I am Yuuko and this is Axel, Lux and Loop. We are here to watch Yuuri and Yurio skate. Victor invited us.”

“Ah yes, his friends of Japan. Here I will take you to them,” Lilia said as she went to stand up.

The little girl got to screaming and Lilia turned to them.

“You are Lilia Baranovskaya!” one of the little girls yelled.

“Why yes, I am,” Lilia said.

The three girls got their cameras out and were talking a mile a minute, telling Lilia how beautiful she was and her choreography for Yuri was amazing and Lilia had to smile down at the three little identical faces fangirling over her. Sitting back down, the three girl crowded around here and just kept talking.

“Girls!” Yuuko yelled, “Leave Lilia alone! We are here for Yurio and Yuuri.”

Lilia waved Yuuko off, “Go find your friends. Your daughters are charming and I don’t mind being fawned over.”

Yakov just stood there with his mouth wide open. He had never seen Lilia taken by children like this. Who ever these triplets where, they were a little tornado that was going to wreck his practices for sure.


	40. Seung gil / Yuri P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> If you are still accepting prompts. Yuri/Seung-gil, A/B/O, Angst, “I’m too sober for this.” - I'm not so good at following directions and I couldn't choose just one. Think of it as a challenge. <3

_Son of a bitch!_  Yuri thought to himself, he could feel it coming. His rut was suppose to hit next week,  _not this week_. He was stuck at the Cup of China and Otabek was heading off to Skate Canada. They had made plans to spend together  _next week_ , while he was rutting. His options were limited while he was here. There was Victor and Yuuri ( _definitely out the question_ ), Georgi ( _he shivered at the thought_ ), Minami ( _he would rather slit his wrist than do that again_ ), Chris ( _who was now engaged and bonded_ ), Leo ( _who had Guang Hong knocked up and next to him_ ) and then there was Seung Gil.

Yuri looked over at Seung Gil and got to thinking. He was very good looking, and he did not know his status. Seung Gil never gave much information on what his status was or what his preference was, but Yuri was desperate. The last thing he wanted was to grab Minami when he was in fit of his rut and repeat what happen last year. Yuri shivered at the thought and walked over where Seung Gil was standing, looking indifferent at everyone around them.

“Hey,” Yuri said as he nudged Seung Gil.

“What?” Seung Gil said.

Yuri did not know how to just ask someone if they would spend the night with him. What was worse was Minami walked by and his scent caught Yuri, making his eyes close. Why the hell an Omega almost in heat was strutting around like that was beyond him. Grabbing Seung Gil’s hand, he dragged him behind him.

“Yuri?” Seung Gil asked as they got in the elevator.

“Look, tell me now if you don’t want this… I’m… fuck! I’m rutting ok?” Yuri said.

“So you just picked me?” Seung Gil asked.

“Ugh! I am too sober for this!” Yuri growled as the elevator dinged and he stepped out. Looking at Seung Gil he gave him a questioning look. Seung Gil nodded and exited out the elevator with him. A soft hint of coconut hit him as Seung Gil got close to him in the hallway.

“I’m on birth control,” Seung Gil said as he took Yuri’s hand and they got to his room.

Yuri had no idea Seung Gil was Omega– though now he could smell it on him as they got into his room, the coconut scent hitting him hard when he started to kiss him. Yuri’s mind clouded over as Seung Gil returned the kiss and growled in his mouth. It was overwhelming, Yuri was use to Otabek and his strong spicy scent, this was sweet and subtle– it was driving Yuri crazy. Pulling Seung Gil to the bed, he ripped his shirt off and started to kiss down his neck, taking in that smell more as Seung Gil started to pull at his shirt.

It did not take them long to get naked and Yuri to have his face pressed to Seung Gil’s ass, licking at the sweet liquids coming from him. He needed to get in him and quickly. Growling, Yuri flipped Seung Gil over so he was on his back looked down at him, his hair mussed all around his head and skin flushed. Yuri always found Seung Gil beautiful, but this was too much. Leaning down, Yuri kissed him as he slowly pressed inside.

“Fuck!” Yuri growled against Seung Gil’s mouth. It was all too much. Seung Gil was tight and hot. The scent of coconuts swirling around him and all he wanted to do was bite down and claim him.

“Don’t bite me,” Seung Gil growled as Yuri started to push in him harder. All Yuri wanted to do was bite down, make him his. He had Otabek to think about, but right now, his mind was clouded by Seung Gil. “You can’t have us both,” Seung Gil growled out.

Yuri’s knot was swelling, locking him into place as he continued to kiss Seung Gil. There was so much going on in Yuri’s mind. He had been with other Omegas before, he never wanted them the way he wanted Seung Gil and Otabek.

As he started to spill in Seung Gil, Yuri could not take it anymore, leaning down, his teeth at that spot that would claim Seung Gil. He heard the deep growl from Seung Gil and Yuri tried to stop.

“Yuri… you have Otabek,” Seung Gil said.

Yuri knew this. He knew Otabek would be with him in a week. He also knew he could never let Seung Gil go either.

Fuck it… Yuri bit down. Seung Gil growled but did not fight him. He would deal with all in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	41. Toshiya/Hiroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I was thinking of a Toshiya/Hiroko drabble with the prompt Honeymoon from the 101 kinks list. There's barely any fics with them and I thought it'd be so cute ^^

He had loved her the moment he saw her. She had come to the inn seeing if they had any openings for a job. She was young and full of life– all giggles and smiles. Toshiya could not take his eyes off her and begged his parents to let her work there even though they had no openings. After hours of begging, his mother allowed her to help in the kitchens.

What the Katsuki family did not expect was how amazing she was as a cook. Quickly Hiroko had won over the Katsuki family, and was running their kitchen. Toshiya fell even more in love. She would make him his favorite dishes and giggle when he hummed around his food.

After dinners, they would walk outside– Toshiya saying he needed to walk off all the amazing food she had cooked him, but he just wanted minutes alone with her, every minute he could get.

They first kissed under the cherry blossoms out back– a few months later he asked her to marry him.

They had a small wedding, and went to Tokyo for their honeymoon. Toshiya had been saving so he could give his bride a proper honeymoon. His parents would have them stay at the inn, in hopes of them taking over.

Hiroko was all blushes– he found it adorable.

“I am going to go change,” she said to him as they set their bags down.

He could only nod. He knew Minako had taken her out on a wild night the weekend before. The two of them stumbling back to the inn, his mother shaking her head laughing at the drunken women.

Sitting on the bed, he playing with his suit, straightening it out. Making sure he looked presentable. He wanted to say he was not nervous, but this was the woman he loved– his wife.

The door opening and there she stood. Gasping, he saw Hiroko standing the the doorway– a thin white nightie on. She looked innocent, sweet. The soft curves of her stomach transparent through the thin material, her breast round where the top cut low.

“Wow,” was all he could say as she walked towards him.

“You are still wearing too much clothing,” she said as she approached him.

Gulping, Toshiya started to pull at his tie, but it would not move. Laughing, Hiroko grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, kissing him.

This was not there normal sweet kisses under the cherry blossoms. This kiss had want and need behind it. Wrapping his arms around her, the thin material under his fingers, he bit at her lower lip, wanting to consume his new wife.

“I’ve waited so long for this night,” she purred at him before kissing him deeper this time.

The moment their tongues met, Toshiya knew fireworks were exploding. She tasted sweet, and he felt blessed and honored to spend the rest of his life kissing her. Bravely, he moved his hands under her nightie, feeling how warm and soft her skin was, trying to touch her everywhere possible. Hiroko had her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt, and he was sure a few of them were popped off in the process. Once she had him down to his boxers, they fell back on the bed.

Laid back on the pillow, his bride looked so sweet and sexy. Her brown hair splayed around the pillow like a halo, he kissed at her neck, the tops of her breast, not getting enough. Hiroko squirmed and made the most delightful little moans. Pulling at her panties, Toshiya was ready. He had been hard the moment he saw her step out the bathroom.

“I’ll go slow,” he said as he kissed her gently.

She was wet, she was warm and she was tight. Toshiya moaned as he slowly entered into his bride. Hiroko kept still, not sure what to expect. As he continue to push in, a small barrier was in the way. Kissing her gently, he knew this would be uncomfortable for her. Holding her face in his hands, he pressed harder and felt the barrier give way. Hiroko gasping into his mouth as he held still, a tear falling from her eye.

“I’m sorry baby, are you ok?” he said.

She nodded and held him tightly.

Holding still, he waited for her gasping to stop then slowly rocked his hips, still not fully seated. It felt so good, so warm. The more he rocked his hips, the deeper he went inside. A small moan from Hiroko pushed him over the edge. A couple quick thrust and Toshiya found himself releasing inside of her.

Holding Hiroko tightly, he kissed her forehead and slowly pulled out. Pulling his bride to his side, he could not wait for them to do that again.


	42. Otabek / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Haha it was just Beka and Yura dressing up for a costume party as Drogo and Daenerys with Potya in a little dragon costume (dorks in love and acting like freaking dorks are my weakness)

“Yura… I am not wearing this in public,” Otabek said from behind the bathroom door.

“They hell you aren’t! I spent four hours getting my hair bleached and extensions put in, you are wearing that costume!” Yuri yelled as Potya hissed and try to claw at him. “Dammit Potya! Hold still!”

“What are you doing to the cat?” Otabek asked from behind the door.

“Just putting his costume on him,” Yuri growled out as he got the cat’s legs through the arm holes in the costume. “There! Perfect!”

Yuri had to special order a costume for Potya, it was green dragon scales and even had wings attached to it. 

The bathroom door opened and Yuri turned around. Otabek stood there before him in almost nothing but leather straps over his torso and a very tiny pair of tight brown shorts. Gasping, Yuri just stood there as Potya meowed and fell over on his side  _(hating his costume)_.

“You did not put the cat in a costume…” Otabek groaned out as the cat laid lifelessly on the bed.

“Fuck… you look hot!” Yuri said as he walked over where Otabek was. Running his fingers down his exposed chest.

“Weren’t you going to put some weird braids my hair?” Otabek asked.

Yuri was still staring at Otabek’s chest. “Oh yeah… come on.”

Yuri worked some braids in the longer hairs on top of Otabek’s hair, tying it all back and securing it. Leaning over he kissed at his neck.

“Yura, Potya has not moved,” Otabek stated.

“Well he needs to deal with it! I am Daenerys and I need a damn dragon!” Yuri said as he straighten his skirts.

“Your hair is white,” Otabek said as he ran his fingers through some of the loose strands that hung over his shoulder.

Yuri had worked hard getting their costumes together. He had a long flowy dress with exposed shoulders and his hair bleached and braided, leaving some down and curled. Grabbing his upper arm bracelet, he grabbed the eye liner and turned to look at Otabek.

“Ok, we need to line your eyes really thick,” Yuri said.

“Yura… I am pretty sure Drogo wore longer pants,” Otabek said, pulling at the short brown shorts that his ass almost hung out of.

“Yeah, well you look hotter this way… now sit still,” Yuri said.

A low growl from Potya had Yuri rolling his eyes. “Potya is such a drama queen!”

Otabek sighed. He knew they had better win this costume contest tonight. He did not want to hear anymore bitching from Yuri about it, and hell if he wanted to wear these short again. Once Yuri deemed his eyes lined enough, he scooped Potya up in his arms and they headed out the door.

Another low growl from Potya had Otabek chuckle. He definitely felt Potya’s pain.


	43. Phichit / Celestino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rodiniaorzetalthepenquin asked:  
> Phiciaociao - “Stop being so cute.”

The bad thing about dating your coach, unlike Yuuri and Victor, they had to keep it quiet. Phichit hated it. He told Celestino there would be no problems them getting a room together, but Celestino insisted they have separate rooms.  _Just in case_.

The free skate was tomorrow, and Phichit had fumbled his short program terribly. He was in last place and his nerves were rattled. All he wanted to do was talk to his coach,  _his boyfriend_.

It was not all that late when he gave up trying to calm his nerves and decided to go see him. Celestino was a few rooms down the hallway. Peaking out his door, no one was in the hallway and Phichit ran down to Celestino’s room. Knocking frantically on the door, Celestino answered and shook his head.

“Peach,” he said.

“Let me in!” Phichit said, pushing by him.

“I thought we were staying in separate rooms,” Celestino said.

“I know what  _you_  said! But I am on edge and can’t sleep!” Phichit exclaimed.

Celestino came forward, pulling Phichit to him, wrapping is large arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry Peach. Come on, we can watch a movie,” Celestino said as Phichit climbed up on his bed and they settled in.

It was not long into the movie that Phichit had fallen asleep, snoring loudly on Celestino’s chest. Celestino knew he had been worked up from the devastating performance from earlier. He had enough faith in Phichit to know that he would pull through it.

Celestino also knew he should send Phichit back to his room, as to not worry about who might see him leaving in the morning. It was hard letting go of him once he curled up and half sprawled on top of his body. Giving up, Celestino turned the TV off and kissed the top of Phichit’s head. Phichit mumbled something about skating and hamsters– was hard to make out.

Celestino chuckled lightly and hugged him tighter. Kissing the top of his head again he whispered.  “Stop being so cute.”


	44. Victor / Yuuri K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How about this: "Wait, did you just flirt with me?" "Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing."

“Oh Yuuri! That was amazing!” Victor yelled as Yuuri landed his quad toe perfectly.

They had been at it all day. Yuuri wanting to land his quads with a better percentage rate than he had been doing. Victor had given up long ago as Yuuri’s stamina way out did his.

Yuuri flew around the ice again, getting ready for another quad. Launching into the air, he landed it perfectly.

“Oh you can KatsuDAMN me any day!” Victor yelled out.

Yuuri tried not to laugh as he worked his way over to the side where Victor was. Grabbing his water bottle, he could feel the sweat beading on his brow and sticking to his back.

“You looked so amazing out there, Yuuri!” Victor said, his mouth forming the heart shape smile Yuuri had fallen in love with.

“I need to land these better, my free leg is still sloppy,” Yuuri groaned out.

“You can use your sloppy leg with me anytime,” Victor said with a wink.

“Wait… did you just flirt with me?” Yuuri laughed out. Sometimes Victor could be really ridiculous, but he loved that.

“Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing,” Victor said with a wink.

Yuuri leaned over and kissed Victor.

“We are engaged you idiot,” Yuuri laughed out.

“Fantastika!” Victor yelled out and ran around to the entrance to the ice, tackling Yuuri down and kissing him.

It was like this everyday and Yuuri never thought he would get use to it. Victor was always doing strange little things like this, but he loved him regardless.

Laughing as he laid out on the ice, Victor with his hand cradled behind his head, Yuuri smiled up at his fiance.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Oh Yuuri, are you flirting with me?”

“Every day!” Yuuri said before he grabbed Victor and kissed him deeply.

“WOULD YOU TWO TAKE THAT SHIT TO YOUR HOUSE AND NOT ON MY ICE!” Yakov screamed as Yuri gagged in the background.


End file.
